Forbiden Love
by lovely odapus
Summary: Armin selalu mendatangi kafe yang sama di jam yang sama dan duduk di meja yang sama hanya untuk memandangi objek yang sama. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan warna mata yang serupa dengan miliknya, pria yang selalu tersenyum lembut kepada para pengunjung kafe yang meminum kopi buatannya. M for lime. Erumin slight Levieren.
1. chapter 1

Forbiden Love

.

.

.

Shingeki no kyojin Hajime Isayama

.

Armin Alert

Erwin Smith3

Shounen-ai

hurt / comfort

drama

Rate T

 _warning typo, ooc_

 _happy reading_

Pemuda berseragam gakuran berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri area pertokoan di distrik Shiagashina, sesekali matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jam menunjukan pukul lima sore, ia terlambat biasa'a ia pulang pukul empat sore hari ini ia terpaksa melaksanakan tugas piket sendirian karena kedua temannya Mikasa dan Eren harus mengikuti latihan klub. Armin berhenti di depan sebuah cafe bertuliskan "Sunflower" ia mendorong pelan pintu cafe mendentingkan lonceng kecil yang terpasang diatas pintu.

" Selamat datang " seorang pelayan wanita menyapanya dengan ramah. Armin tersenyum pada pelayan itu dan berlalu menuju meja favoritnya ia beruntung meja itu kosong meskipun cafe terlihat cukup ramai. Seorang pelayan dengan name tag Petra menghampirinya.

" Anda ingin memesan apa nona? " ia bertanya dengan ramah.

" Ano, aku ini laki laki " wajah Armin memerah karena malu, ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang mengira ia adalah seorang gadis bahkan beberapa temannya di sekolah sering membullynya karna ia memiliki wajah cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang lemah sehingga dia tidak mengikuti satupun klub olah raga di sekolahnya.

" Ah, maafkan saya " petra terlihat canggung. Armin hanya tersenyum, _ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa ada anak laki laki secaantik ini_ gguman Petra dalam hati.

" Jadi, kau ingin memesan apa Armin chan?. " Ucap Petra setelah ia membaca nama yang tersemat diblazer milik Armin. Wajah Armin kembali merona mendengar panggilan yang diucapkan Petra.

" Aku pesan strawberry cheese cake dan milk tea " ucap Armin malu malu membuat petra ingin menerjangnya dengan pelukan karena terlihat sangat imut.

" Ne Armin chan tunggu sebentar ya pesananmu akan segera datang " Petra meninggalkan Armin dan menyerahkan catatan pesanan Armin pada seseorang di dapur melalui jendela yang menghubungkan dapur dan cafe.

Armin mengalihkan pandangannya pada mini bar yang ada di sisi lain cafe, di sana berdiri seorang pria dengan perawakan tegap dengan rambut pirang yang tersisir dengan rapih tampak sibuk dengan coffee maker dan seorang wanita dengan kaca mata duduk di kursi bar tampak berbicara pada pria itu. Sesekali pria itu tersenyum lembut dan menanggapi si wanita. Armin terus memperhatikan mereka hingga si wanita menoleh dan menangkapnya sedang memperhatikan mereka. Armin segera mengalihkan pandangannya, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang entah apa yang akan dipikirkan wanita itu tentangnnya. Seorang bocah SMA yang memata matai dua orang dewasa yang sedang mengobrol. Armin mencoba melirik kearah wanita itu lagi, dan sialnya mata birunya bertatapan langsung dengan wanita itu dan dia menyeringai ke arah Armin. Armin menundukkan wajahnya ia tidak tau jika wanita itu memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Armin merasa tidak nyaman ia yakin wanita itu masih terus memperhatikannya rasanya ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Armin meraih ranselnya yang ia letakan di kursi.

" Saa, Armin chan. Ini pesanan mu " Petra datang membawa pesanannya dan meletakannya di atas meja, " Ada apa Armin chan? " Petra melihat Armin meremas ransel yang ada di pangkuannya. Armin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakannya di atas meja dan bergegas berlari keluar meninggalkan Petra yang tampak kebingungan.

" Ha..ha...ha " seorang wanita berkacamata tertawa keras menarik perhatian pengunjung kafe termasuk Petra yang masih berdiri di dekat meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan Armin. Ia tertawa melihat Armin meninggalkan kafe dan melarikan diri darinya.

" Kau menakutinya Hanji " ucap pria berambut pirang kalem ia meletakan secangkir kopi di hadagan wanita yang ia panggil Hanji.

" Apa kau melihatnya Erwin? bocah cantik itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan" Hanji masih terkekeh mengingat tingkah Armin tadi. "Apa menurutmu dia akan datang lagi besok?" Erwin mengangkat bahunya menanggapi pertanyaan Hanji.

Armin masih berlari menjauhi kafe itu. Nafasnya tersenggal dan tubuhnya terasa lemas ia duduk di bangku dekat taman. Armin benar benar takut wanita itu sangat aneh, ia terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang menemukan mengincar mangsanya. Sebenarnya apa hubungan wanita itu dengan pria pirang pembuat kopi itu, apakah mereka mereka berteman, mereka terlihat sangat akrab atau mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih. Memikirkan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih membuat jantung Armin berdenyut nyeri. Ya Armin menyukai pria itu, pria yang memiliki rambut dan mata sewarna dengan miliknya pria yang memiliki senyum lembut yang selalu terlihat tulus. Pria yang menjadi alasannya untuk selalu mengunjungi kafe itu, pria yg membuatnya merasakan sebuah perasaan terlarang yang disebut cinta. Armin menatap langit yang mulai memunculkan semburat merah sepertinya ia harus segera pulang.

Armin berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan bayangan wanita berkaca mata dan pria pujaan hatinya. Bahkan ia bimbang apakah hari ini ia harus mengunjungi kafe itu atau tidak, ia menghela nafas.

" Delapan " sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya. Armin menoleh ke arah sumber suara ia melihat seorang gadis berwajah oriental dengan syal merah melilit lehernya menatap datar buku yang ia pegang, Armin menatapnya bingung.

" Delapan kali kau menghela nafas sejak kita berjalan bersama " Mikasa menutup buku yang sedang ia baca " Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Armin? " Armin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan si pirang itu? " tanya mikasa tepat sasaran Armin tidak menjawab " Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin? "

Armin tetap diam membuat kesabaran mikasa habis. Ya selama ini Mikasa tau jika Armin menyukai seorang pria, Mikasa tidak pernah menghakimi Armin atas penyimpangannya ataupun merasa jijik padanya. Mikasa menyeret Armin menuju perpustakaan.

" Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin! " Mikasa dan Armin berada di bagian paling ujung perpustakaan dan terhalanh rak buku. Mikasa tidak ingin ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Armin meremas ujung blazernya dengan suara pelan ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin tentang pria yang ia sukai terlihat begitu akrab dengan wanita berkaca mata dan bagaimana ia tertangkap basah oleh si wanita berkaca mata sedang memperhatikan mereka. Serta cara wanita itu menatapnya seolah ia adalah mangsa buruan.

" Apa kau akan berhenti menemui pria itu? " Mikasa menatap Armin yang tampak putus asa.

" Aku tidak tau "

" Apa kau yakin mereka berdua berpacaran?. " Armin menggelengkan kepalanya " mungkin saja mereka hanya berteman kan, sebaiknya kau cari tahu hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya setlah itu baru kau putuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan. "

" Tapi aku takut untuk pergi kesana, bagaimana jika wanita itu ada disana? " tanya Armin dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Terkadang Mikasa berfikir sebenarnya Armin bukanlah laki laki tapi dia adalah gadis yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang pemuda. Mereka tumbuh bersama tapi Armin tidak pernah sekalipun berkelahi dengan teman sebaya mereka ketika anak anak, saat Mikasa dan Eren memanjat pohon Armin akan menunggu di bawah sambil membaca buku. Bahkan sekarangpun ia masih sering menjadi korban bully dan Mikasa ataupun Eren yang selalu melindunginya tidak ada yang berubah sejak dulu.

" Aku akan menemani mu dan jika wanita itu ada di sana aku akan menghajarnya " Mikasa meraih bahu Armin dan memeluknya.

" Arigatou Mikasa " Armin membalas pelukan Mikasa, sejak dulu Mikasa selalu menjadi orang yang bisa ia dan Eren andalkan ketika ia dan Eren membuat masalah maka Mikasa yang akan menyelesaikannya.

" Hn, ayo kita ke kelas "

" Kalian dari mana saja? " tanya remaja berambut coklat yang tampak sibuk dengan manga yang ada di tangannya saat melihat dua remaja berbeda gender dan warna rambut memasuki ruang kelas

" Kami baru saja dari perpustakaan Eren " Armin menjawab pertanyaan Eren dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Eren.

Armin seharusnya pergi ke kafe bersama Mikasa tapi tiba tiba saja Mr.Pixis memanggilnya terpaksa ia pergi sendiri ke kafe itu. Armin mulai merasa bimbang ketika matanya menangkap kafe tujuannya, apa ia harus kesana, bagaimana jika pelayan yang kemarin mengenalinya lalu menanyakan tingkahnya yang aneh dan bagaimana jika wanita itu ada di sana _. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan_ teriak Armin dalam hati. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafe Sunflower tiba tiba di sana di depan pintu kafe yg hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh meter darinya berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah di kuncir dan sebuah kaca mata bertengger manis di atas hidungnya menyeringai ke arahnya. Jantung Armin serasa melompat ketika melihat wanita itu otaknya langsung bekerja memberi perintah pada saraf motoriknya untuk menjauhi wanita itu. Armin berbalik dan hendak berlari tapi tiba tiba ia menabrak seseorang.

" Bruk!! " Armin terjatuh sementara orang yang ia tabrak masih berdiri dengan tegak

" Perhatikan langkahmu bocah, " ucap orang itu dingin. Seorang pria berwajah datar dengan potongan rambut undercut berdiri di hadapan Armin.

" Maafkan aku Tuan " Armin segera berdiri dan membungkuk

" Yo Levi " Armin mendengar wanita itu berteriak. Sepertinya ia menyapa pria yang ada di hadapannya karena pria itu mendengus saat melihat wanita berkaca mata.

Armin menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, dan benar saja wanita itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Armin kembali membungkukan tubuhnya dan berlari menjaauhi kedua orang itu.

" Oi bocah kau menjatuhkan barang mu " pria bernama Levi itu berteriak memanggil Armin tapi ia mengabaikannya dan terus berlari. Levi membungkuk dan meraih benda yang tergeletak di trotoar, Armin menjatuhkan dompetnya.

" Kenapa dia selalu lari setiap kali melihatku? " keluh Hanji setelah ia sampai dihadapan Levi

" Hn, itu karena wajahmu menyeramkan " jawab Levi acuh

" Brengsek kau cebol! " maki hanji

" Sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup eh mata empat " Levi mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuh

" Ha..ha..ha.., " bukannya takut Hanji justru tertawa seperti orang gila dan merebut dompet yang Levi pegang dan berjalan memasuki kafe.

Erwin yang melihat kedua temannya datang menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia tampak heran melihat Hanji terus tertawa seperti orang bodoh sementara Levi menguarkan aura kelam.

" Erwin lihat apa yang ku dapatkan! " Hanji berteriak girang sambil menunjukan dompet berwarna hitam yang ia pegang pada Erwin

" Milik siapa dompet itu? "

" Kau akan sangat bahagia bila tau siapa pemilik dompet ini! " seru Hanji dengan girang. Erwin menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Levi dia tau dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari wanita berkaca mata di hadapannya. Levi mendengus pelan.

" Si mata empat sialan ini baru saja menakuti seorang bocah SMA sampai ia terjatuh " ucap Levi acuh tak acuh

" Yup, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Armin chan di depan kafe mu " Hanji berkata dengan penuh semangat

" Armin chan? " Erwin bertanya bingung dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh hanji. Hanji menyerahkan kartu pelajar yang ia keluarkan dari dompet kepada Erwin.

" Armin Alert " Erwin membaca nama yang tertera di kartu pelajar yang ada di tangannya. Erwin tersenyum misterius sementarat Hanji menyeringai melihat sahabatnya.

Tbc

aku tau cerita ini abal banget tapi mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai.

 _sasageyo_

with love Ritsu


	2. Chapter 2

Forbiden Love

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin : Hajime Isayama

.

.

.

Erwin Smith

Armin Arlert

.

.

.

Warning : typo, ooc, Au, BL, cerita mainstream, author amatir, DLDR

.

.

.

 _happy reading_

 _o0o_

Erwin bukannya tidak tau jika remaja yang duduk dimeja no 9 sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya, sudah seminggu remaja berambut pirang sebahu itu mendatangi kafe yang ia miliki dan duduk di meja yang sama. Dia akan datang pukul empat tepat lalu pergi pukul lima tepat. Sepertinya ia menikmati permainan idola dan pemuja rahasia yang dimainkan oleh bocah SMA dalam masa puber. Pria dua puluh lima tahun itu juga diam diam memperhatikan remaja pemilik manik biru sewarna miliknya dari cermin bulat yang di pasang didekat mini bar, Erwin terpesona melihat eksperisi si remaja, terkadang ia tersenyum kecil dengan mata berbinar lalu merengut dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah serta kedua tangan di pipi gembilnya. Ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan membuat Erwin merasakan jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan.

"Erwin"

"Hoi Erwin!" Seseorang berteriak di telinga pria berambut pirang hingga telinga si pria berdenging.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Levi?" Erwin bertanya jengkel.

"Hn, kau terus terusan memandang meja kosong" jawab Levi acuh "aku yakin kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan tadi"

"Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan?" pinta Erwin dan di jawab dengusan oleh Levi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau fikirkan?" tanya Levi. " Kau tidak fokus dan melamun"

Erwin menghela nafas, sudah tiga hari sejak hanji membuat remaja bernama Armin ketakutan dan dia tidak pernah lagi datang ke kafenya. Pria itu merasa ada yang kurang saat melihat meja no 9 kosong.

"Kling"

Bel di atas pintu berdenting nyaring, seorang wanita berambut merah dikuncir kuda memasuki kafd dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Yo Erwin Levi" sapanya riang "buatkan aku segelas espresso" Hanji duduk di sebelah Levi yang sedang menikmati teh hitam miliknya.

"Dia tidak datang lagi?" Hanji melihat meja no 9 kosong padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima lewat lima belas.

Erwin meletakan segelas espresso di hadapan Hanji, wanita berkaca mata itu masih saja memasang cengiran bodohnya sembari menatap Erwin.

"Apa? kenapa kau terus menerus menatapku" si pria pirang merasa risih di tatap seperti itu oleh sahabatnya.

"Aku akan segera membawa Armin chan kemari" ucap Hanji penuh semangat.

"Bahkan bocah itu ketakutan melihat wajah menyeramkan mu, mana mungkin kau bisa membawa bocah itu kemari" Levi berkata acuh tak acuh sembari menyeruput teh hitamnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Sialan kau cebol!" Hanji berteriak dan berusaha memiting leher Levi tapi pria itu memiliki gerak reflek dan pertahanan diri yang sangat baik sehingga membuat Hanji terjungkal dari kursinya dan berakhir dengan tawa pengunjun kafe yang ramai.

o0o

Armin duduk di mini bar pria berambut pirang tersisir rapi tampak sibuk dengan coffee maker sesekali ia tersenyum pada remaja cantik yang terus menerus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan memuja. Secangkir latte tersaji dengan gambar hati dan tulisan boku no tenshi, si remaja merona membaca tulisan di cangkir kopinya. Belum sempat Armin meminum lattenya seorang wanita berdiri di sampingnya dan menyeringai.

"Armin perkenalkan Hanji kekasihku." Si pria tersenyum lalu mencium wanita bernama Hanji.

Jantung Armin berhenti berdetak menyaksikan pujaan hatinya berciuman. Ia ingin menghentikan mereka tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak si wanita terus menerus menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Tidak hentikan!" teriak Armin tapi keduanya seolah tuli.

"Tidak! kumohon hentikan!." Ia kembali meraung namun tetap di abaikan

"Tidak! hentikan! menjauh darinya!!" Armin mencoba menarik si wanita tapi yang terjadi justru ia terjungkal dari kursi.

"Brukk!!! ouch!!" pemuda berambut pirang itu mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mencium lantai.

"Kenapa aku memimpikan mereka? menyebalkan!" Armin berteriak seraya mengacak rambutnya.

o0o

Eren menatap heran sahabat pirangnya aura suram tampak menguar dari tubuh Armin, sudah tiga hari sang sahabat tampak murung dan Eren tidak tau apa yang membuat si pirang menjadi begitu suram.

" _Ne_ Armin apa kau baik baik saja?" pemuda bermata emerald bertanya hawatir.

"Aku mimpi buruk, sangat menyeramkan" Armin menjawab lesu.

"Huh? mimpi buruk? kau mimpi apa?" Eren penasaran.

Belum sempat Armin menjawab seorang gadis berwajah malaikat menghampiri mereka.

"Armin kau belum menyerahkan kartu pelajarmu untuk data klub" ucap si gadis.

"Krista, dompetku hilang dan kartu pelajarku ada di dalamnya"

"Kalau begitu kau harus melapor pada miss Mina dia akan membuatkan yang baru untukmu"

"Baikkah aku akan menemuinya saat istirahat nanti"

"Baiklah"

Bel masuk berbunyi semua siswa duduk di bangku masing masing, jam pertama adalah pelajaran Miss Nanaba dan dia adalah orang yang sangat disiplin, ia tidak mentolerir keterlambatan tapi ini sudah lima belas menit sejak bel dan guru itu belum masuk juga. Membuat semua orang bertanya tanya kenapa guru mereka belum juga masuk, inga pintu kelas terbuka memunculkan Sir Shadis kepala sekolah Maria high school.

"Selamat pagi Sir" semua murid serentak berdiri dan memberi salam.

"Miss Nanaba mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu, karena itu mulai hari ini Miss Hange Zoe akan menggantikanya mengajar. Silakan masuk Miss" kepala sekolah mempersilahkan seseorang yang berada di luar untuk masuk.

Armin menegang di kursinya saat melihat guru penhanti yang akan mengajar di kelasnya. Guru itu berambut merah dikuncir kuda dan sebuah kaca mata menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Silakan anda bisa memulai pelajaranan anda" Sir Shadis keluar dari kelas.

"Ohayou mina san! kalian bisa memangilku Hanji" sapa si guru penuh semangat "ayo kita mulai pelajaranya"

Armin berharap waktu bergerak cepat agar pelajaran segera berganti dia sudah tidak sanggup berada di ruangan yang sama dengan wanita itu.

Mikasa tau ada yang aneh dengan guru baru itu. Sejak tadi dia terus memperhatikan Armin dan beberapa kali ia melihat Hanji menyeringai pada sahabat pirangnya.

Armin menghela nafas lega saat bel pergantian pelalajaran berdering dan _Mr_ Oluo menggantikan wanita berkaca mata mengajar.

o0o

Kantin adalah tujuan semua siswa Maria _high school_ saat istirahat. Begitu juga dengan tiga orang berbeda warna rambut dan _gender_ tampak sedang menikmati makan siang mereka, Eren sibuk mengunyah _chesse burger_ nya sementara Mikasa mangkuk kedua _yakisobanya_ sedangkan Armin hanya mengaduk ngaduk _ramen_ nya yang mulai dingin.

"Jadi _Miss_ Hanji adalah wanita yang kau lihhat di kafe?" Armin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa.

"Jadi dia kekasih pria itu?" Armin menganguk kemudian menggeleng saat menyadari pertanyaan Mikasa dia tidak tau apakah Hanji benar benar kekasih pria itu.

Mikasa mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. "Jadi mereka bukan sepasang kekasih?"

"Aku tidak tau Mikasa." Armin menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Mikasa bagaimana kau bisa tau padahal Armin tidak mengatakan apapun, apa kau ini cenayang?" Eren bertanya penasaran.

"Armin bilang wanita itu memakai kaca mata dan berambut merah." Eren mengangguk angukan kepalanya, "lagi pula aku beberapa kali melihat guru baru itu melirik Armin."

"Oi Armin! Cepat makan _ramen_ mu!" ujar Eren, Armin mengangakat wajahnya dan mulai makan.

"Aku tidak heran jika mereka berpacaran karena _miss_ Hanji itu cantik." Wajah Eren memerah mengingat wajah cantik gurunya.

"Armin juga cantik." kata Mikasa dengan datar.

"Mikasa aku ini laki laki!" Armin berteriak tanpa sadar menarik perhatian seisi kantin, wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinga karena malu.

"Aku tau dan kau cantik itu fakta." Eren tertawa mendengar ucapan Mikasa, Armin menggembungkan pipinya kesal ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Mikasa terus menggoda sahabat pirangnya dengan kata kata candaan bernada datar membuat remaja bermata _emerald_ semakin tergelak.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengawasi mereka, Hanji menyeringai dan mengetik sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya. Dia meninggalkan kantin, kalau saja bukan karena Armin tidak sekolah di sini ia tidak akan mau menggantikan Nanaba.

o0o

Ting!

Erwin meraih ponselnya yang berada di nakas, sebuah pesan dari Hanji. Teman kacamatanya mengirimkan foto dengan _caption magire tenshi_ dan emot hati dua buah foto dengang objek yang sama seorang remaja berambut pirang sedang menggembungkan pipinya wajahnya tampak kesal terlihat sangat menggemaskan, sedangkan foto yang lainya menampikan ekspresi malu dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah Armin sangat manis. Erwin tersenyum lembut mematap foto Armin,ia merindukan remaja pirang yang selalu duduk di meja no 9.

o0o

Armin berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah ia baru saja selesai berlatih dengan klub paduan suara biasanya ia selesai latihan pukul setengah empat tapi karena klub paduan suara mereka akan tampil untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah bulan depan Isabel melatih mereka hingga petang. Armin merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia kesal pada teman temannya yang meninggalkannya dan harus merapihkan ruang klub sendirian kadang ia selalu berharap ia bisa sekuat Mikasa yang bisa menghajar seorang preman dan seberani Eren agar bisa melawan teman teman yang menindasnya.

Armin mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya ia teringat cerita Conie teman sekelasnya jika saat malam hari ada hantu di sekolahnya. Menurut Conie dulu sekolah mereka adalah sebuah SD tapi karena terjadi pembantaian oleh seorang guru sekolah itu di tutup dan sepuluh tahun kemudian direnovasi menjadi SMA Maria. Armin adalah seorang penakut ia sangat takut hantu bahkan ia tidak berani berjalan sendirian di tempat gelap. Dia mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar langkah kaki itu semakin dekat.

"Armin _chan."_ Seseorang memanggilnya ia tidak mengenal suara ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang memanggil nama kecilnya selebihnya memanggil nama keluargannya.

"Armin _chan." Su_ ara yang sama memanggilnya lirih.

"Huwaa!! Tolong aku!!!" Armin berlari menuruni tangga ia melangkahi dua anak tangga sekaligus hampir saja ia terjungkal karena terpeleset di dua anak tangga terakhir beruntung ada Mikasa yang menangkapnya.

Mikasa melihat Armin sangat ketakutan wajahnnya pucat dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Dia membantu sahabatnya berdiri. beruntung ia mengajak Eren menyusul Armin di ruang klub musik karena ia tau pemuda pirang itu sangat penakut. Kalau saja mereka terlambat mungkin sahabatnya sudah terluka.

"Armin apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Mikasa penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hantu wanita Conie benar namaku tau dia memanggil di belakangku ikut berjalan" Armin meracau tidak jelas Eren sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sahabatnya katakan tapi Mikasa mengerti satu hal dia sedang ketakutan karena melihat hantu dan tadi dia bilang ikut di belakang apa itu artinya dia di ikuti hantu.

Mikasa mendengar suara langkah mendekat ia langsung membawa kedua sahabatnya bersembunyi dibalik tembok menunggu pemilik langkah kaki datang. Mikasa memasang kuda kuda bersiap menendang, Armin menahan nafas takut sementara Eren bersiaga memberikan bantu jika Mikasa membutuhkannya. Siapapun pemilik langkah itu pasti bukanlah hantu karena hantu tidak memakai sepatu jadi kemungkinan itu adalah seseorang yang mengganggu Armin. Saat orang itu berada di ujung anak tangga Mikasa melompat dan menendang tepat mengenai wajah orang itu si korban jatuh membentur tangga.

"Argghh sakit!!" Wanita itu meraung kesakitan Mikasa membulatkan matanya melihat orang yang baru saja menerima tendangan cinta darinya.

" _Miss_ Hanji." Mikasa berkata datar.

Mendengar sahabatnya menyebut nama gurunya Eren dan Armin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia langsung bergegas menolong Hanji, Armin berdiri di belakang Mikasa.

"Kenapa kau menendangku?" Hanji mengelus pipinya yang memar.

"Karena kau mengganggu Armin." Mikasa menatag datar gurunya.

"Apa mengganggu? Hahaha..." wanita itu tertawa seperti orang sinting membuat ketiga remaja itu menatapnya heran.

" _Miss_ Hanji kau baik baik saja?" Armin bertanya dengan gugup ia takut Hanji mengalami gegar otak karena kepalanya membentur tangga dan menjadi gila.

"Aku baik baik saja Armin " Hanji tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!" Mikasa mengandeng tangan Armin.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah lagi datang ke kafe?" Hanji menghadang Armin.

"Itu aku aku sibuk, iya aku sedang sibuk." Armin menjawab terbata karena gugup.

"Begitu ya," Hanji menyeringai dia tau remaja itu berbohong. "Temanku menemukan dompetmu kau bisa mengambilnya di kafe."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membawakannya untuk Armin?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Bisa saja aku membawakannya tapi aku tidak mau," ujar Hanji jenaka. "Kau harus mengambilnya sendiri, aku tidak keberatan mengantarmu." Wanita berkaca mata itu meninggalkan ketiga muridnya.

"Erwin kau berhutang banyak pada ku hihihi." Hanji berguman lalu tertawa cekikikan menyisakan tatapan heran tiga remaja yang masih berdiri memperhatikannya hingga ia menghilang di parkiran.

"Aku rasa aku akan menghajarnya lagi supaya dia mau membawakan dompetmu" kata Mikasa datar.

"Mungkin aku bisa membujuknya dengan mengajak kencan." Rren ikut menimpali.

"Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri." Armin sudah memutuskan dia akan mengambilnya sendiri dia yakin teman yang di maksud oleh gurunya adalah pria yang ia tabrak. Lagi pula ia hanya perlu mengambilnya lalu pulang dan tidak perlu kembali kesana lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

makasih buat levieren225 yang udah review di chap kemaren, selain disini aku juga update di wattpad kalau ada reader yang punya akun watty follow akun ku ya @ritsu29 aku pasti follback. Makasih.

RnR _pleasse_

 _with love ritstu_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

SnK : Hajime Isayama

.

.

.

ErwinxArmin

.

.

.

Warning!! Typo, OOC, AU!, BL, DLDR!!!

.

.

.

 _happy reading_

.

.

o0o

Hanji melihat Erwin sedang sibuk membuat kopi kafe tampak penuh dengan pengunjung bahkan kursi di mini bar tempat sahabatnya bekerja penuh dengan gadis gadis yang tersenyum genit dan sesekali menggoda dan hanya di tanggapi senyum tipis.

"Erwin apa kau sibuk akhir pekan ini? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Throst club?" Gadis berambut pirang bertanya.

"Benar kami jamin kau akan menyukainya, Annie punya member card VIP kita bisa mendapat ruang privat." Teman si gadis ikut menimpali.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan tapi sayang sekali akhir pekan ini Erwin ada janji kencan dengan kekasihnya." Hanji berdiri di samping Annie.

"Hanji!" Annie mendesis jengkel.

"Yo," Hanji menyapa Annie. "Erwin beri aku es batu." Hanji mendorong Annie dari kursinya hampir saja ia jatuh kalau saja Hitch tidak memeganginya.

"Sialan kau Hanji!" Annie memaki kesal.

" _No no,_ Erwin tidak suka dengan orang yang suka mengumpat dan memaki dia suka yang pemalu dan polos" ucap Hanji dengan nada jenaka membuat Annie semakin kesal.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Annie mengajak kedua temannya pergi.

" _Jaa na_ Annie!" Hanji melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Erwin penasaran dengan memar di rahang Hanji dan memberikan es batu yang di masukan dalam kantung.

"Apa kau menyukai hadiah yang ku kirimkan?" Hanji menjawab pertanyaan Erwin dengan pertanyaan lain. "Bukankah dia sangat imut dan menggemaskan?" Hanji menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Erwin.

"Ya, dia imut dan menggemaskan." Erwin membenarkan kata kata sahabatnya. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Dia penasaran bagaimana Hanji bisa mendapatkan foto Armin.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyesal dan iri setengah mati padaku," Hanji berkata sombong. "Aku menggantikan Nanaba menjadi wali kelas Armin."

Erwin menatap jengkel Hanji, ia benar dirinya sangat menyesal saat Nanaba memintanya menggantikan mengajar ia menolak. Dia tidak tau jika tempat temannya mengajar adalah Sekolah Armin.

" _Kuso_!" Erwin melempar lap kesal, Hanji tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Hamba akan segera membawa buruan anda _My Lord._ " Hanji meletakan tangan di dadanya dan menundukan kepala seperti prajurit yang memberi hormat pada rajanya lalu tertawa.

" _Jaa matta ne_." Hanji meninggalkan Erwin.

o0o

Armin meremas tali ranselnya ia sedang menunggu Hanji di parkiran hari ini dia akan mengambil dompetnya. Dia benar benar gugup bahkan sampai saat ini ia belum tahu apa hubungan mereka karena gurunya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian di kafe waktu itu.

"Ayo Armin chan kita berangkat!" Hanji membuka pintu mobilnya belum sempat Armin masuk ke kursi penumpang seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Mikasa Eren? Bukankah kalian ada latihan klub?" Armin menatap kedua temannya bingung.

"Hn, kau pikir kami akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian." Mikasa duduk kursi penumpang di sebelah Hanji. "Kau bersama Eren saja di belakang!" Armin menuruti perkataan Mikasa.

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan?" Hanji kebingungan saat melihat Mikasa duduk di sebelahnya dan satu penumpang lagi di belakang bersama Armin.

"Anda pikir kami akan membiarkan Armin pergi sendirin bersama mu." Ucap Mikasa dingin.

"Oi apa kau pikir aku akan menculiknya?" Tanya Hanji kesal.

"Tentu saja dengan wajah kriminal seperti itu semua orang akan mencurigaimu." Dengan datar Mikasa menjawab pertanyaan gurunya, membuat Hanji makin kesal.

"Ck, kau benar benar mirip si cebol sialan itu!"

"Jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan siapapun kenalan mu itu!"

Hanji menatap tajam Mikasa yang di balas dengan tidak kalah tajam, kalau saja di dalam anime mungkin sudah keluar aliran listrik yang beradu dari kedua pasang mata itu.

" _Ano Miss_ Hanji, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat bukankah tidak baik membuat teman anda menunggu." Hanji memutus kontak matanya dengan Mikasa dan tersenyum lebar pada Armin.

"Kau benar Armin _chann_." Hanji mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Erwin sibuk memilah biji kopi bebera menit yang lalu Hanji mengiriminya pesan, katanya ia akan membawa kejutan. Entah apa yang di bawa sahabat nyentriknya itu, dia tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran wanita berkaca mata itu. Erwin melihat mobil Hanji parkir di depan kafenya ia melihat wanita berkaca mata turun lalu menyeringai disusul gadis berambut hitam sebahu lalu pemuda berambut coklat dari pintu kanan belakang dan si gadis berambut hitam berjalan ke pintu kiri belakang yang masih tertutup sepertinya masih ada penumpang lain di mobil Hanji.

Jantung Armin berdegup makin cepat seiring memendeknya jarak yang ditempuh mobil yang ditumpanginya ke tempat tujuan. Mobil sudah memasuki distrik Shigashina tidak lama lagi mereka akan sampai ia makin gugup bahkan tangannya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Laju mobil melambat dan perlahan berhenti. Pemuda pirang melihat guru dan kedua sahabatnya turun tapi ia sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk turun.

"Armin kenapa kau tidak turun?" Tanya Eren. Mikasa yang mendengar pertanyaan Eren menghampiri pintu dimana Armin duduk.

"Turunlah kita ambil dompetmu lalu pulang!" Armin turun dari mobil dengan ragu. Sepasang mata mengawasinya dari kafe dan tersenyum lembut.

Kling!

Hanji mendorong pintu kafe membunyikan bel kecil di atasnya. Ia menyeret Armin langsung kehadapan Erwin. Armin merasakan jantungnya melompat ke tenggorokan, ia menundukan wajahnnya tidak berani menatap wajah Erwin.

"Yo Erwin buatkan kami minuman" teriak Hanji sembari duduk Armin duduk di sebelah kiri Hanji, Mikasa duduk disebelah kiri Armin dan Eren duduk di sebelah kanan Hanji.

"Kalian ingin minum apa?" Tanya Erwin ramah.

"Aku _ice coffee_." Eren memesan.

" _Machiatto_ " Mikasa ikut memesan.

"Kau ingin minum apa Armin?" Armin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara baritone bertanya padanya. Hanji terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Armin sejak tadi pemuda pirang itu terus menunduk.

"Armin tidak suka kopi." Mikasa menjawab pertanyaan Erwin mewakili Armin.

"Apa itu benar Armin?" Kembali Erwin bertanya dan hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Armin.

"Armin tidak suka pahit, saat kecil kami menyeduh kopi milik kakek Armin lalu meminumnya. Rasanya sangat pahit

Armin sampai muntah muntah, hanya Mikasa yang meminumnya sampai habis." Eren menjelaskan.

"Rasa kopi itu bermacam macam Armin _chan_ bukan hanya pahit saja, aku yakin kau akan menyukai kopi buatan Erwin."

Erwin mulai meracik kopi entah kenapa ia merasakan pandangan menusuk punggungnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut hitam menatapnya tajam. Erwin merasa heran pada gadis itu sejak datang ia terus menatapnya tajam seolah pria bermanik shapire melakukan kesalahan padanya.

"Jadi mana teman anda yang menemukan dompet Armin?"

"Dia tidak datang."

"Lalu kenapa anda membawa kami kemari jika orang itu tidak datang!" Mikasa menggeram kesal.

"Ingin mengambil dompet Armin." Hanji tersenyum seperti kuda.

"Anda bilang teman anda tidak datang." Mikasa makin kesal.

"Si cebol memang tidak datang tapi dompet Armin chan ada pada Erwin." Hanji tersenyum lebar membuat Mikasa ingin menghajarnya.

Erwin meletakan kopi sesuai pesanan masing masing. Secangkir vanilla latte dengan gambar hati tersaji di hadapan Armin.

"Cobalah, aku harap kau menyukainya." Erwin mempersilakan Armin.

Aroma harum vanilla menyapa indera penciuman Armin menggelitik lidahnya untuk mencicipinya, wajahnya merona saat melihat gambar hati di cangkirnya.

" _Arigato._ " Suara Armin sangat pelan seperti orang berbisik dia benar benar gugup bisa sedekat ini dengan Erwin.

Tiba tiba Erwin mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Hanji memeriksa luka memarnya, Armin menatap horor mereka kenapa rasanya seperti _de ja vu_ kopi dengan gambar hati Hanji dan Erwin berhadapan dengan wajah hanya berjarak sejengkal. Ini sama dengan mimpinya apa mereka akan berciuman. Armin dengan reflek memundurkan tubuhnya dan berteriak.

"Tidak!! Brukk! _Itai yo!_ " Jerit Armin.

"Armin/ Armin / Armin _chan_!" Erwin, Mikasa dan Hanji berteriak bersamaan melihat

Armin jatuh sementara Eren tersedak minumannya.

Armin terjatuh dari kursi kepala dan punggungnya membentur lantai cukup keras sementara kaki kanannya tersangkut di kursi menarik kursi menimpanya, ia berharap ada lubang di lantai yang menelannya daripada harus menahan malu. Mikasa membantu Armin duduk ia merasakan punggung dan kepalanya sakit, pandangannya juga sedikit kabur karena pusing. Erwin berjongkok di hadapan Armin dan langsung menggendong Armin.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" Mikasa menatap Erwin curiga.

"Keruanganku untuk memeriksa luka dan mengobatinya." Mikasa mengikuti Erwin. "Nona kau seorang gadis mungkin aku harus membuka baju Armin."

"Justru karena itu aku tidak bisa membiarkan Armin membuka pakaian di hadapanmu, lagipula kami sering mandi bersama."

"Mikasa itu saat kita masih TK!" Armin menjerit kecil ia benar benar malu mendengar ucapan Mikasa.

"Ackerman sebaiknya kau disini saja!" Hanji menahan tangan Mikasa.

" _Miss_ Hanji benar sebaiknya kau disini saja." Eren ikut membujuk Mikasa agar tidak mengikuti Erwin.

Erwin menaiki tangga di sisi kanan mini bar ruangan pribadinya tepat berada di atasnya.

" _Ano Mr_ Erwin tolong turunkan aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Armin mencicit ia yakin Erwin bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Tak apa, aku rasa kakimu juga memar karena terbentur kursi."

Erwin mendudukkan Armin di atas tempat tidur dan Erwin masuk ke pintu yang sepertinya kamar mandi. Pemuda pirang itu memperhatikan ruangan yang ia tempati, sebuah meja kerja, rak buku dan ranjang yang ia duduki sepertinya ini kamar milik Erwin. Erwin kembali dengan sebuah salep di tangannya.

"Buka bajumu aku akan memeriksa punggungmu!"

"Apa? Aku rasa aku akan mengobatinya di rumah saja, anda tidak perlu repot repot _Mr_ Erwin." Armin bicara tergagap, cukup sudah ia mempermalukan dirinya dengan jatuh di hadapan pria ini ia tidak mau menambahnya dengan membuka pakaian.

"Kenapa? Kau malu padaku?" Armin tidak menjawab rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa kau tidak pernah melepas pakaianmu di hadapan orang lain seperti pantai misalnya?"

"Ya tentu saja aku pernah."

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah bukan, atau kau ingin aku membantumu membukanya?" Erwin menyentuh kancing blazer Armin.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Armin panik dan menepis kasar tangan Erwin, " _gomenasai Mr_ Erwin aku tidak bermaksud--." Belum selesai Armin bicara Erwin sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak apa aku mengerti." Erwin mengusap lembut kepala Armin.

Jantung Armin berdegup semakin cepat ia takut jantungnya akan pecah jika ia terus berada di dekat pria ini, dengan tergesa Armin membuka seragamnya hingga tanpa sadar ia membuat satu kancing kemejanya tertputus dan jatuh memantul ke lantai. Pemuda pirang itu merasakan dinginnya udara dari pendingin ruangan menyapa kulitnya.

Erwin menatap punggung polos Armin wajah si pemuda memerah hingga ketelinga bahkan ia melihat telinga Armin berkedut karena menahan malu. Tubuhnya sangat kecil untuk ukuran remaja laki laki dalam masa pertumbuhan bahkan ia tidak memiliki otot di tangannya membuatnya cenderung seperti remaja perempuan. Erwin melihat memar yang cukup besar di bahu Armin.

Cup!

Armin berjengit kala merasakan kecupan lembut di bahunya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

" _Mr_ Erwin apa yang anda lakukan?" Armin bertanya tanya kenapa pria itu mencium bahunya.

"Ibuku selalu melakukannya saat aku terluka, itu mantra agar lukamu cepat sembuh." Dia mulai mengoleskan salep di luka memar Armin.

"Ung Bibi Carla juga melakukannya saat aku dan Eren terluka."

"Kalian terlihat sangat akrab."

"Rumah kami bersebelahan."

Cup! cup! Cup!

Erwin kembali mengecupi sepanjang bahu dan tengkuk Armin ia mulai candu dengan kulit lembut Armin.

"Nnhh, _Mr_ Erwin tolong hentikan." Armin berusaha menjauh tapi tangan Erwin memeluk perut ramping Armin dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Armin.

" _Mr_ Erwin lepas! Bagaimana kalau _Miss_ Hanji melihat dia akan marah." Kembali Armin mencoba melepaskan diri dari belitan tangan kekar Erwin.

"Kenapa Hanji harus marah?" Erwin bertanya bingung.

"Bu bukankah _Miss_ Hanji adalah kekasih anda?" Erwin tertawa mendengar pernyataan Armin. Dan Armin terpana mendengar mendengar tawanya ia tidak pernah melihat pria itu tertawa sebelumnya.

"Itukah alasan kau tidak pernah lagi datang ke kafeku?" Armin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Erwin. "Kami berteman sejak SMP, dia sudah seperti saudaraku." Erwin mencium pipi chubby Armin.

"Pakai kembali seragammu, bocah Ackerman itu pasti kesal menunggumu."

Dengan tangan gemetar ia memakai kembali kemeja seragamnya, wajahnya terasa sangat panas ia tidak tau semerah apa wajahnya saat ini. Erwin yang melihat tubuh gemetar dengan wajah memerah Armin ingin sekali mendorong remaja itu berbaring di ranjang dan mencumbunya tapi ia sadar itu tidak mungkin selama ada gadis Ackerman yang siap menerobos ruang pribadinya kapan saja.

o0o

Mikasa dan Eren hampir saja menerobos masuk ke ruangan Erwin kalau saja Hanji dan Marco barrista pengganti Erwin tidak menghentikan mereka.

Hanji sudah memiting Mikasa dan menyudutkannya ke meja ia menyeringai pada Mikasa, si gadis bermata onyx terus menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri ia menatap Hanji tajam.

Marco mencengkeram kedua tangan Eren di belakang tubuhnya seperti seorang tahanan.

"Lepaskan aku _baka_! Aku harus menyelamatkan Armin." Eren mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Marco.

"Temanmu akan baik baik saja, kau tidak usah khawatir." Marco semakin mencengkram erat tangan Eren.

"Armin itu sangat polos dia bahkan belum mimpi basah, dan sekarang dia berdua saja dengan om om mesum di atas! Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir" Eren menendang kaki Marco tapi dia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Eren heran darimana pria sekurus Marco mendapatkan tenaga sekuat itu.

"Hahaha! Erwin benar benar bajingan beruntung!" Hanji tertawa seperti orang gila di otaknya berkelebatan bayangan Armin dan sahabatnya di atas ranjang.

"Aku akan menghajarnyanya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Armin!" Hanji semakin menekan Mikasa pada meja. Dua orang pengunjung yang baru masuk memperhatikan mereka heran, Petra yang melihat langsung membawa pengunjung ke meja yang kosong.

Armin yang baru saja turun dari tangga berlari tertatih menghampiri kedua temannya yang dalam keadaa terpojok. Eren dengan kedua tangan di tahan di belakang tubuhnya oleh seorang pria dan Mikasa yang tertelungkup di atas meja dan di tahan oleh Hanji. Armin merasa nyeri di betisnya karena terbentur kursi saat jatuh.

"Eren! Mikasa! Apa yang terjadi?" Armin bertanya panik.

"Armin kau baik baik sajakan? Kenapa kau sangat lama di atas?" Eren berhasil melepaskan diri dari Marco dan mencengkram pundak Armin.

"Aku baik baik saja, wajahmu terlalu dekat Eren." Armin mendorong Eren yang wajahnya hanya berjarak sejengkal darinya.

"Tehehehe, _gomene_ Aku dan Mikasa khawatir padamu." Eren menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Mikasa terus meronta di bawah kukungan Hanji.

"Oh, _gomene_ Ackerman aku lupa hahaha!" Hanji tertawa mengejek dan melepaskan Mikasa.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Mikasa menyeret Eren dan Armin.

"Ano Mikasa tas kita tertinggal." Armin mengingatkan Mikasa. Dia kembali ke mini bar untuk mengambil tas mereka tidak lupa melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Erwin yang masih berdiri di dekat tangga dan hanya di balas senyum tipis membuat gadis berwajah oriental makin jengkel.

Mereka bertiga sudah ada di dalam bis Armin menepuk jidatnya mengingat ia belum mendapatkan dompetnya, biarlah besok ia mengambilnya sendiri ke kafe.

" _Ne_ Mikasa bukankah _Miss_ Hanji sangat Hebat? Dia bisa mengalahkanmu!" Eren memuji Hanji dengan mata berbinar tanpa menyadari aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Mikasa.

"Ne Armin apa dia melakukan hal aneh padamu?" Mikasa mengabaikan Eren yang masih mengoceh betapa hebat dan cantiknya guru mereka.

"Tidak, dia hanya mengoleskan obat di bahu dan betisku yang memar." Wajah Armin memerah mengingat kecupan kecupan lembut yang diberikan Erwin. Ia merasakan ratusan kepakan lembut sayap kupu kupu menggelitik perutnya ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa sedekat itu dengan pujaan hatinya. Hatinya menghangat mengetahui Erwin dan Hanji hanya berteman.

"Aku tidak percaya pasti terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian." Mikasa mendekatkan wajahnya pada Armin. "Wajahmu merah apa kau sakit?"

"Aku baik baik saja, aku tidak sakit. Mungkin karena panas wajahku jadi merah." Armin menjawab gugup.

"Oh begitu." Mikasa tau teman pirangnya berbohong, ia yakin terjadi sesuatu antara mereka.

Armin menghela nafas lega melihat Mikasa mempercayainya. Ia ragu akan menceritakan pada sahabat perempuannya atau tidak.

" _Ne_ Mikasa, _Mr_ Erwin dan _Miss_ Hanji mereka hanya berteman. _Miss_ Hanji sudah memiliki kekasih." Mikasa menatap Armin seolah berkata aku tau bukan itu alasan wajahmu memerah. Armin menelan ludahnya ia tau tidak mudah berbohong pada Mikasa.

"Ung, dia juga ung, dia mencium pipiku!" Armin menjerit tertahan dan menutup wajahnya dengan ranselnya.

"Sudah ku duga dia pria mesum, kau harus berhati hati padanya."

"Oi! Mikasa kenapa kau mengabaikanku!" Eren menatap Mikasa kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan guru sinting itu!" Mikasa mengeluarkan aura yang sangat kelam membuat

Eren dan Armin bergidik.

o0o

Eren mendorong troly dengan malas, ia benci jika di suruh belanja oleh ibunya biasanya ia akan minta di temani Armin tapi kakek Arlert sedang sakit dan Mikasa sedang sibuk entah apa dia tidak menjawab panggilan darinya. Ia membaca daftar belanjaan yang di tulis ibunya.

Eren keluar dari super market menenteng dua kantung besar di kedua tangannya, ia akan menyebrang baru saja ia menyebrang lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau dan sebuah mobil Audi hitam melaju cepat ke arahnya, Eren tidak sempat menghindar.

Tin! Tin! Tin!

Brukkk!!

Eren jatuh di jalanan ia merasakan jantungnya berhenti, dia tidak merasakan sakit yang hebat hanya pantatnya saja yang sakit mungkinkah dia sudah mati bukankah orang mati tidak dapat merasakan apa apa.

"Oi bocah kau tidak apa apa?" Eren melihat wajah tampan seorang pria, ia menatap intens wajah itu sepertinya ia benar sudah mati ia melihat malaikat maut dengan wajah tampan tapi menyeramkan.

"Ibu sepertinya aku sudah mati, maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi anak nakal aku mencuri uangmu untuk membeli _ero game_ dan menyimpannya di bawah tempat tidur." Eren menahan tangis ia masih belum selesai memainkan game murid dan guru itu tapi dia sudah mati.

Plakk!!

"Hoi bocah berhenti mengigau dan segera menyingkir dari jalanku!" Eren merasakan pukulan di kepalanya ia menatap tajam pelaku dan pria itu menatapnya datar.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku atau ku gilas kau!" Si pria mengancam.

Eren tersadar ia menatap sekeliling beberapa pejalan kaki memperhatikannya dan ia melihat belanjaannya berserakan. Eren menyentuh kaki, tangan lalu wajahnya dia bersorak girang.

"Aku masih hidup aku bisa melanjutkan _ero game_ ku" Eren melompat lompat senang. Tunggu jika dia masih hidup lalu pria malaikat maut itu siapa. Eren menoleh ke arah kanan seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri angkuh memandang datar ke arahnya.

"Kau menabrakku! Kau bisa menyetir tidak!" Eren menunjuk wajah pria dengan potongan rambut _under cut_ tepat di hidungnya.

"Cih, seharusnya kau pergi ke dokter mata bocah!" Pria itu menepis tangan Eren. "Sekarang menyingkir dari jalanku."

"Oi _chibi_ kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Teriak Eren.

Ctak!

Perempatan tercetak muncul di pelipis pria itu, berani sekali bocah itu menghinanya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Tutup mulutmu bocah! ini kau bisa menggunakan sisanya untuk membeli ero game dan menyingkir dari jalanku!" Si pria memasukan uang ke kantong kemeja Eren. "Kau bocah sialan membuatku mengulang kata kataku terus!" Pria itu memasuki mobilnya lalu melaju dengan kencang.

"Dasar cebol menyebalkan!" Eren berteriak dan menendang beberapa buah apel yang berserakan di dekatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

thanks to :

Levieren225

Erumin Smith

and para silent reader

 _RnR pleasse_

 _with love ritsu_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

..

.

.

.

SnK : Hajime Isayama

.

.

.

 _happy reading_

.

.

o0o

Eren menggerutu sepanjang jalan pulang, gara gara mahluk cebol menyeramkan tapi tampan itu ia jadi harus kembali ke super market untuk membeli lagi barang barang yang rusak.

Brakkk!

Eren membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Ibunya yang berada di dapur terlonjak kaget dan berlari ke ke ruang tamu sembari membawa tongkat base ball milik anaknya, mungkin saja seorang perampok baru saja mendobrak pintu rumahnya.

"Eren! Kenapa kau mendobrak pintu?" Carla memarahi putranya. Eren mencebikan bibirnya bahkan setelah membantu Ibunya berbelanja dia masih saja dimarahi.

"Ibu aku lelah." Eren melewati ibunya begitu saja, Ia membawa belanjaannya kedapur. Carla mengikutinya ia membantu Eren merapikan belanjaan yang di bawa putranya. Pemuda beriris emerald membuka kulkas dan meminum orange juice tanpa menuangnya ke gelas kalau saja Carla melihatnya sudah pasti wanita itu memarahinya tapi saat ini ibunya sedang sibuk mengecek belanjaan.

"Eren kenapa ada banyak sekali snack?" Carla melihat sekantung penuh makanan ringan.

"Karena aku membelinya." Eren menjawab pertanyaan ibunya malas. Carla mendelik kesal mendengar jawaban putranya.

"Antarkan makanan ini pada Armin!" Carla menyerahkan kotak makan bersusun empat pada putranya.

"Ibu aku baru saja sampai, aku lelah!" Eren merengek. Carla memelototi putranya membuat nyali Eren menciut, ia meraih kotak makan itu dan bergegas keluar.

Rumah Armin hanya berjarak empat rumah dari rumah keluarga Jeager, dulu Mikasa tinggal di sebelah rumahnya tapi keluarga Ackerman pindah dua tahun lalu. Eren mengetuk pintu rumah Armin.

"Eren Masuklah." Kakek Arlert membukakan pintu ia tersenyum ramah.

"Kakek ibu memintaku mengantarkan ini." Eren menyerahkan kotak makan pada Kakek Arlert. "Dimana Armin?" Eren mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sahabat pirangnya.

"Sedang membeli obat."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu kakek." Eren berjalan keluar, ia pulang kerunahnya.

Armin mendorong pintu kafe, ia melihat Erwin di mini bar terasenyum ke arahnya. Armin merona dan menghampiri pria berambut senada dengan dirinya.

" _Konichiwa Mr._ Erwin." Armin menyapa canggung dia ingat kejadian di ruang pribadi pria itu kemarin. " _Ano_ aku ingin mengambil dompet ku."

" _Konichiwa_ , duduklah dulu aku harus membuat beberapa pesanan." Erwin sibuk meracik kopi untuk para para pelanggan hari libur membuat kafe ramai pengunjung.

Armin melihat betapa lincahnya tangan kekar Erwin meracik kopi dan membuat _latte art._ Tangan yang sama yang memeluknya kemarin, rasa panas kembali menjalari wajahnya. Secangkir _vannilla latte_ tersaji di hadapan Armin.

" _Are_?" Armin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Aku tidak memesan."

"Untuk mengganti yang kemarin." Erwin tersenyum dan kembali meracik kopi untuk pelanggannya.

Armin meminum kopinya rasa manis dan sedikit pahit menyapa indra pengecapnya. Hanji benar ia akan menyukai kopi buatan Erwin setelah mencobanya. Armin melihat Erwin berjalan ke arah jendela dapur.

"Marco, gantikan aku." Erwin memanggil seseorang, Armin melihat pemuda yang kemarin menahan Eren keluar dari dapur. "Aku akan mengambil dompetmu." Erwin berjalan cepat menaiki tangga.

"Halo Armin." Pemuda itu menyapanya.

"Halo Mr.Marco."

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu, aku baru 20tahun panggil aku Marco saja." Marco tersenyum ramah pada Armin.

"Umm baiklah Marco." Armin tersenyum menujukan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Ne Armin apa temanmu yang kemarin sudah punya kekasih?" Marco bertanya penasaran.

"Siapa?" Armin bertanya bingung, teman yang mana yang dimaksud Marco Eren atau Mikasa.

"Ackerman, apa dia meemiliki kekasih?" Rona merah menghiasi wajah Marco.

"Mikasa sepertinya tidak punya, apa kau menyukainya?." Rona merah kembali menjalari wajah Marco, Armin tertawa melihatnya sepertinya Marco benar benar menyukai Mikasa.

Erwin melihat Armin mengobrol dengan Marco wajah karyawannya tampak merona entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia menghampiri mereka.

"Boleh aku minta nomor-" Belum selesai Marco bicara Erwin memotong dan menatapnya tajam. Marco menelan ludah sepertinya Bosnya salah paham.

"Armin, ini dompetmu." Erwin menyerahkan dompet coklat pada Armin.

" _Arigato Mr_.Erwin." Armin tersenyum lebar.

" _Ne_ Marco ini nomorku, kau telefon aku saja setelah kau selesai bekerja." Armin menulis nomor ponselnya pada kertas.

Marco menatap horor kertas yang di berikan Armin, bagaimana bisa remaja itu tidak menyadari ada iblis menguarkan aura gelap dengan tatapan tajam berdiri di belakangnya. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh sudah pasti tubuh Marco sudah termutilasi menjadi beberapa bagian.

" _Jaa na_ Marco." Armin melambaikan tangan pada Marco. Baru saja Armin melangkah seseorang menarik topi hoodienya.

" _Are_? Ada apa _Mr_. Erwin?" Armin bingung karena Erwin menahannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Erwin tersenyum aneh, Armin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Anda tidak perlu repot repot _Mr._ Erwin. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Armin menolak tawaran Erwin ia menundukan wajahnya.

Erwin semakin kesal pada Armin, ia bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan Marco bahkan memberikan nomor ponselnya. Tapi pemuda itu selalu menunduk dan berbicara formal padanya.

"Ayo!" Erwin menarik tangan Armin. Ia membawa remaja pirang itu keluar kafe dan berhenti di depan mobilnya.

" _Mr_. Erwin tunggu sebentar." Armin mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeram Erwin. Erwin mengabaikan Armin dan mendorongnya pelan memasuki mobil. Pria dengan manik biru itu duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Erwin bertanya dingin, Armin menahan nafas saat Erwin memakaikan sabuk pengamannya.

"Distrik Rose." Armin menjawab pelan.

Erwin menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Armin mencengkeram sabuk pengamannya erat ia takut, ia belum pernah menaiki kendaraan dengan kecepatan seperti ini. Pria pirang itu diam selama dalam perjalanan Armin bertanya tanya dalam hati ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa Erwin terlihat marah padanya. Mobil Erwin berhenti di depan rumah Armin.

" _Mr._ Erwin apa anda marah padaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Armin bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

Erwin menghela nafas, sepertinya ia membuat remaja yang duduk di sebelahnya takut. Erwin menepuk puncak kepala Armin lembut.

"Aku hanya sedang kesal, _gomene_!" Erwin meraih wajah Armin agar remaja itu menatapnya. Erwin menahan nafas saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata berkaca kaca Armin dan wajah memerah menahan tangis. Sial! Erwin mengumpat dalam hati ia tidak tahan melihat wajah menggoda Armin, pria itu memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir remaja itu.

" _Mr_. Erwin!" Armin memekik kecil ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya rona merah menjalari wajah hingga telinganya, ia keluar dari mobil Erwin dan berlari masuk ke rumahnya. Erwin tertkekeh melihat tingkah remaja itu.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Armin melihat wajah Mikasa tampak kusut ia mengeluarkan aura gelap membuatnya dan Connie bergidik ngeri.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Connie bertanya pada remaja pirang yang di balas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" Mikasa mendesis menyeramkan, Armin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Mikasa yang seperti hantu bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Aku rasa dia kesurupan." Ujar Connie.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, lihat saja dia sangat aneh." Connie nenunjuk Mikasa yang masih menelungkupkan kepalannya.

"Mi- Mikasa ada apa denganmu?" Armin bertanya takut takut.

"Aku akan membunuh mahluk cebol itu!" Mikasa berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Armin melompat terkejut, lalu gadis berambut hitam itu kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya.

Eren memasuki kelas ia melihat Armin dan Conie berdiri di meja Mikasa. Gadis berwajah oriental itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Mikasa kau kenapa?" Suara Eren terdengar seperti lonceng surga di telinga Mikasa. Ia langsung memeluk si pemuda erat.

"Eren aku benci Ayah dan Ibuku, mereka pergi berlibur dan menyuruhku tinggal di rumah si cebol." Mikasa merengek di pelukan Eren.

Conie dan Armin semakin yakin jika Mikasa kesurupan karena dia tidak mungkin merengek manja seperti itu. Eren menatap sahabat pirangnya seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi dan Armin hanya menggeleng.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Eren nenepuk bahu Mikasa.

Gadis itu mulai bercerita jika kedua orang tuanya pergi berlibur dan selama mereka berlibur dia tinggal dengan sepupu Ayahnya yang ia panggil mahluk cebol.

Mendengar kata cebol entah kenapa Eren jadi ingat dengan pria yang menabraknya, sial jika saja pria itu tidak mengerem tepat waktu dia pasti sudah mati. Tapi uang yang pria itu berikan sangat banyak bahkan setelah mengganti belanjaan milik ibunya dia masih bisa membeli dua buah video game edisi terbaru.

Mikasa sengaja mengajak kedua sahabatnya datang ke apartemen milik pamannya. Mereka berencana mengerjakan tugas bersama, Armin dan Eren setuju untuk datang sepulang sekolah.

Mereka bertiga duduk di lantai agar lebih mudah mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan _Mr_. Oluo.

" _Ne,_ Mikasa apa kau yakin tak apa jika kami berkunjung kemari tanpa ijin pamanmu?"

"Tak usah khawatir Armin, jika si cebol itu marah aku akan menghajarnya." Dan mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas.

Levi bergegas pulang saat sahabat eksentriknya menelfon akan datang bersama Erwin untuk minum di rumah. Ia sudah melarang Hanji datang tapi justru semakin semangat saat pria itu melarangnya. Saat ini ada putri sepupunya yang menginap di rumahnya dia tidak mungkin minum minum saat ada anak dibawah umur di rumahnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang!" Levi mengusir kedua sahabatnya saat mereka berpapasan di loby apartemennya.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang kau sembunyikan di rumahmu!" Hanji menaik turunkan alisnya mencoba menggoda Levi.

"Apapun yang bersarang di otak sintingmu sebaiknya kau singkirkan!" Levi menatap jengkel wanita berambut merah.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah bukan jika kami berkunjung, lagi pula sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama." Erwin ikut memojokkan Levi.

"Sepupuku menitipkan putrinya selama dia berlibur, aku tidak ingin minum minum di hadapan bocah ingusan!"

"Wow kau terdengar seperti orang tua yang ingin melindungi kepolosan anaknya." Hanji tertawa mengejek.

"Sialan kau mata empat!" Levi nembuka pintu apartemennya ia melihat tiga pasang sepatu di genkan. Ia juga mendengar teriakan nyaring dan musik horor.

"Cih! Bocah sialan itu mengumpulkan bocah ingusan di rumahku, dia fikir rumahku panti asuhan!" Levi melihat ruang tamunya gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya dari tv yang sedang memutar film, keponakannya memakan _pizza_ dan dua temannya sedang berpelukan ketakukan layar tv menampilkan sosok biarawati menyeramkan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di rumahku?" Levi mendesis membut Eren terkejut dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Armin.

"Uwaaa! Hantu!" Eren berteriak saat melihat wajah Levi dalam gelap, Armin hampir pingsan karena sesak nafas Eren memeluknya sangat erat.

Klik!

Seseorang menyalakan lampu, Eren dan Armin jatuh ke lantai saat seseorang menerjang mereka dengan pelukan.

"Armin! Eren! Kalian jangan takut lagi ada aku disini. Si cebol memang menyeramkan hihihi!" Hanji terkikik kecil.

" _Miss_. Hanji? Kenapa anda ada disini?" Armin bertanya bingung ia berusaha mendorong Hanji agar tidak menindihnya. Sementara Eren justru menahan Hanji saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menekan dadanya, wajahnya merona.

"Hanji kau membuat mereka sesak nafas!" Erwin memperingatkan Hanji yang masih menindih dua remaja itu. Walau sebenarnya Erwin merasa iri dengan posisi Hanji ia juga ingin menindih Armin tanpa bocah berambut coklat tentunya. Erwin menarik Hanji berdiri.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Erwin duduk di sebelah Armin, remaja itu mengangguk menyatakan jika ia baik baik saja.

Levi menatap datar keponakannya yang masih asyik mengunyah pizza, toping dan sausnya berjatuhan mengotori karpet miliknya. Mikasa cuek saja meski pamannya memelototi dirinya karena sejak awal ia sengaja mengajak teman temannya berkunjung hanya untuk mengacau dan membuat paman maniak kebersihan marah dan mengusirnya lalu ia bisa tinggal di rumh keluarga Jeager seperti dulu saat orang tuanya sibuk bekerja ia akan dititipkan pada keluarga Eren.

"Kau pria cebol yang menabrakku!" Eren berteriak sembari menunjuk Levi.

"Turun tangnmu bocah! Atau aku akan mematahkannya!" Levi menatap tajam. Eren membuang muka dan berdecih ia ingin menghajar pria menyebalkan itu tapi dia itu paman Mikasa dan pemilik rumah ini.

" _Gomenasai Mr._ Ackerman kami sudah membuat rumah anda berantakan." Armin berojigi di hadapan Levi. Pria itu hanya mendengus menanggapi Armin.

"Sudahlah Armin- _chan_ abaikan saja si cebol itu, ayo kita minum _sake_!" Hanji merangkul bahu Armin.

"Mereka masih bocah _aho_!" Levi menatap tajam temannya sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak teman wanitanya mengajak bocah bocah ingusan itu minum.

"Hei kami sudah remaja bukan bocah, lagi pula aku sudah legal minum alkohol." Eren tidak terima dengan perkataan Levi ia sudah tujuh belas tahun.

"Kalau beegitu bagaimana dengan Armin- _chan?_ "

"Aku rasa belum boleh, dia baru akan tujuh belas november nanti. Hanya aku dan Mikasa yang sudah tujuh belas." Eren menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tidak masalah, bahkan kami berumur empat belas tahun saat pertamakali meminum sake. Benarkan Erwin?" Hanji meminta persetujuan Erwin.

"Aku rasa satu gelas tidak masalah." Erwin tersenyum tipis. Dan Hanji bersorak girang dan mulai menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas.

Armin merasakan kepalanya pusing bahkan ia melihat Eren ada dua. Berkali kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya tapi rasa itu tidak juga hilang.

"Hik aku hik pusing hik hik." Armin cegukan beberapa kali, padahal ia baru minum gelas pertamanya. Bahkan Eren dan Mikasa sudah meminum gelas kedua dan mereka masih baik baik saja.

"Armin kau payah hik." Eren mengejek Armin sepertinya dia juga mulai mabuk dan bersandar pada Hanji.

Hanji menyeringai saat melihat Mikasa menatapnya tajam sepertinya dugaannya benar gadis ini memiliki perasaan khusus pada Eren. Hanji sengaja memeluk Eren dan meminumkan sake miliknya pada pemuda berambut brunette. Mikasa kembali meneguk sakenya sudah gelas ke lima dan dia jatuh pingsan. Hanji tertawa keras melihat gadis itu tumbang.

Armin merangkak naik ke pangkuan Erwin dan bergelung seperti anak kucing, pria itu tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang remaja itu memperbaiki posisinya agar ia merasa nyaman sesekali Erwin mengelus kepala remaja yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Armin sangat menyukai tidak dia mencintai _Mr_. Erwin hihi." Eren mulai meracau dan terkikik melihat sahabatnya ada di pangkuan Erwin. "Dia juga belum mimpi basah, Armin no baka!"

"Hoh, Armin- _chan_ masih polos. Jadi kau sudah eh Eren?" Hanji menggoda Eren dan dia mengangguk.

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Rias Gremory!" Eren menjawab semangat, Hanji tau Rias adalah artis sexy dalam film bergenre supernatural. Selera yang bagus pikir Hanji.

"Dia sangat mirip dengan mu, karena itu berkencanlah denganku _Miss_. Hanji." Eren merangkak mendekati Hanji tapi karena mabuk ia melewatinya dan justru berlutut di hadapan Levi. Pria itu mengangkat alisnya melihat Eren.

"Aku menyukaimu." Dan Eren mencium Levi tanpa ragu, Levi terjekut saat Eren menghisap bibir bawahnya kaku. Dia membiarkan remaja itu bermain main dengan bibirnya. Hanji tertawa seperti orang gila saat melihat Eren mencium Levi.

"Cih!" Levi menjauhkan wajahnya Eren kembali memajukan wajahnya berusaha menangkap bibir Levi. "Akan ku ajari kau cara berciuman yang benar." Levi menarik pinggang Eren dan mulai mencium pemuda itu.

"Aku akan membawa Armin pulang." Erwin menggendong Armin di punggungnya. "Sebaiknya kau juga pulang Hanji." Erwin mengingatkan temannya yang terus melihat Levi dan Eren dengan mata berbinar binar Erwin melihat tangan pria itu masuk kedalam kemeja Eren.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Erwin mengendarai mobilnya menuju kafe dia tidak mungkin mengantarnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan menggendong Armin di punggungnya ia memasuki kafe dari pintu belakang. Di rebahkannya remaja itu di atas ranjang, Erwin melepaskan seragam Armin ia tidak ingin remaja berambut pirang itu pergi ke sekolah dengan seragam bau akohol dia akan mencucinya.

Armin membuka matanya saat Erwin selesai membuka celananya. " _Mr_. Erwin" Armin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau menumpahkan _sake_ di seragammu karena itu aku akan mencucinya." Erwin mencoba menjelaskan dia tidak ingin pemuda ini salah paham. Armin duduk di hadapan Erwin ia tadi melihat Eren mencium seseorang tapi ia tidak tau siapa itu. Armin memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Erwin berkali kali.

"Armin." Erwin menahan bahu remaja itu.

" _Gomene Mr_. Erwin. Aku aku seorang laki laki dan aku aku-" Armin menggigit bibirnya. "Aku menyukaimu." Mata Armin berkaca kaca.

Erwin meraih tengkuk Armin dan menciumnya ia menghisap kuat bibir remaja itu tangannya membelai pinggang telanjang Armin membuatnya mengerang.

"Ahhnn."

Erwin semakin memperdalam ciumannya, ia menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Armin dan membelit lidah yang lebih kecil. Erwin sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk memiliki remaja yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia mulai menindih Armin dan memindahkan jajahan mulutnya keleher sementara kedua tangannya mengusap lembut kedua niple remaja di bawahnya membuat Armin menggelinjang.

"Nghhh."

Pria berambut pirang itu mencium rahang remaja dengan surai senada miliknya. Ia melihat Armin memejamkan matanya dengan nafas teratur remaja itu tertidur. Erwin menghela nafas, setelah menggodanya dia justru tidur meninggalkannya dalam keadaan mengeras.

"Kau ini benar benar nakal." Erwin mengecup dahi Armin dan menyelimutinya. Rasanya menyebalkan harus menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Armin mengerjapkan matanya, rasanya matanya sangat berat ia meraba tempat tidur mencari ponselnya. Tangannya menyentuh tangan seseorang ia membuka matanya dan melihat Erwin tidur di sebelahnya.

"Uwaaa!" Armin menjerit dan menarik selimut saat menyadari dirinya hanya mengenakan boxer. Ia merona saat melihat Erwin dalam keadaan yang sama.

"Armin ada apa?" Erwin duduk menatap Armin dengan mata sayu dan rambut berantakan dia terlihat sangat sexy. Armin menggelengkan kepalanya membuang jauh bayangan tubuh pria itu dalam pose yang berbeda sepertinya virus mesum Jean dan Eren sudah menularinya.

"Armin, kau baik baik saja?" Erwin menyentuh bahu telanjang Armin membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Armin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada selimut.

"Semalam kau mabuk, jadi aku membawamu kesini." Armin ingat kemarin sepulang sekolah ia dan Eren mengerjakan tugas bersama kemudian paman Mikasa datang bersama Erwin dan Hanji lalu mereka minum sake.

"Kenapa anda tidak mengantarkan ku pulang." Ya seharusnya pria itu mengantarkannya kerumahnya, bangun dalam keadaan setengah telanjang di samping Erwin bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

"Mengantarmu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk sama saja dengan bunuh diri, kakek mu bisa saja membunuhku dan Levi tidak suka jika banyak orang menginap di rumahnya." Benar juga Kakeknya bisa saja terkena serangan jantung saat dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Maaf karena sudah merepotkan anda _Mr._ -"

"Erwin, panggil aku Erwin." Erwin memotong perkataan Armin.

"Tapi, aku hmmphh." Belum selesai Armin bicara Erwin meraih tengkuknya dan menciumnya. Armin membulatkan matanya saat Erwin menghisap bibir bawahnya lembut.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan kejadian semalam." Erwin mendorong Armin terlentang di ranjang dan mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Armin panik mungkin saja ia berbuat aneh saat dia mabuk.

"Menurutmu?" Erwin berbisik di telinga Armin lalu mengulumnya.

"Ahhnn." Armin menutup mulutnya menahan erangan yang keluar, tangan Erwin membelai paha dalam Armin membuat remaja itu menggelinjang.

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku!" Erwin membelai wajah Armin. Armin mengerjapkan matanya bingung sepertinya ia salah dengar. "Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Armin memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat malu.

"Jangan pernah memalingkan wajahmu dariku, mengerti!" Erwin meraih wajah Armin dan kembali menciumnya.

Dari bawah Erwin mendengar suara ribut sepertinya para karyawan sudah datang, ia melihat jam di meja nakas sudah menunjukan pukul enam. Erwin melepas ciumannya, wajah Armin bersemu merah dengan bibir bengkak.

"Mandilah kau harus sekolah bukan." Erwin mengecup pipi Armin dan bangun dari ranjang.

Armin melihat seragamnya terlipat rapih di atas ranjang tapi dia tidak menemukan Erwin. Armin turun untuk mencari Erwin ia melihat Petra dan Marco sedang merapikan meja.

"Halo Armin, duduklah Bos sedang membuat sarapan untukmu." Marco menarik kursi untuk Armin. Armin mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Erwin datang membawa nampan berisi dua piring _omurice_ , segelas susu dan secangkir _esppresso._ Dan mereka memulai sarapan mereka dengan Erwin yang terus memperhatikan Armin membuat remaja itu merona.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Eren mendengar suara berisik vacum cleanner, kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan sakit. Ia membuka matanya di depannya seorang pria pendek memakai celemek dan masker sedang membersihkan karpet.

"Oi, bangun bocah kau harus sekolah!" Eren merasakan kakinya di pukul. Eren bangun ternyata ia tidur di sofa, dia memijat kepalanya yang pusing.

"Minum itu, sakit kepalamu akan hilang." Levi menunjuk dua tablet obat di atas meja. Eren menurut ia memimum obat dari Levi.

"Bocah kau ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Semalam? Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa aku berganti pakaian?" Eren tidak ingat apapun ia melihat dirinya memakai kaos hitam polos kebesaran dan celana boxer.

"Aku menggantinya, memangnya kau ingin pergi kesekolah dengan seragam bau alkohol?" Eren menggeleng semalam ia minumm dan mabuk.

Paman Mikasa ternyata sangat baik ia menemukan seragamnya sudah di setrika dan harum, Eren harus berterimakasih padanya nanti.

Levi mengusap wajahnya kasar, kalau saja semalam Hanji tidak menghentikannya mungkin dia sudah menggagahi remaja bermanik emerald itu di ruang tamu rumahnya. Bahkan ia lupa bila Hanji ada disana melihatnya mencumbu Eren. Ia tidak menyangka remaja itu bisa membuatnya seperti ini hanya mengingat kejadian semalam saja sudah membuatnya mengeras.

"Cih! Bocah sialan!"

Mikasa membuka pintu kamarnya kasar ia melihat ruang tamu sudah bersih dan rapih, semalam ia menumpahkan saos tomat dan sake ke karpet dan sekarang karpet itu sudah di ganti. Dia yakin pamannya akan mengamuk dan mengusirnya dari sini. Mikasa menyeringai sepertinya rencananya berhasil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bukankah seharusnya kau bersiap ke sekolah?" Levi muncul dari dapur dengan secangkir teh di tangannya.

Mikasa tercengang kenapa pamannya tidak marah padahal ia mengamuk saat dirinya membuat dapur berantakan saat ia memasak dan tidak merapikannya. Bahkan ia mengancam akan menggantungnya terbalik di balkon jika dia mengacau dan mengotori rumahnya. Lalu kenapa pamannya yang mengidap OCD itu tidak mengamuk dan mengusirnya seperti dalam bayangannya.

"Levi-"

"Jika kau mencari temanmu dia sedang mandi di kamarku."

Mikasa semakin terkejut, pria ini pasti bukan paman cebolnya karena dia tidak mungkin mengijinkan seseorang menggunakan kamar mandinya. Siapa sebenarnya mahluk cebol yang ada di hadapannya atau pria ini masih mabuk. Mikasa mengacak rambutnya karena rencananya gagal, ia akan menyusun rencana yang lebih ekstrem agar bisa keluar dari sini dan tinggal dirumah Eren.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Erumin smith : anak polos kaya armin emang paling enak di modusin hehe.

Levieren225 : dia mah emang rajanya modus wkwkwk, iya Hanji udah punya pacar aku bikin dia stright. Hanji bukan modus ke mikasa dia cuma suka aja godain mikasa.

Para silent reader : mungkin kalian malu atau ga tau mau nulis apa di kotak review tapi sekedar kata "next" atau "lanjut" udah cukup jadi jejak keeberadaan kalian.

Terimakasih sudah membaca

 _RnR pleasse_

 _with love,_

 _Ritsu_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

 **SnK (c) Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

 **ErwinxArmin**

 **LevixEren**

.

.

.

 _happy reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

o0o

Mikasa menatap tajam pamannya yang tampak khidmat menyesap teh hitam faboritnya dengan sebuah koran yang terlipat ditangan kirinya, sementara Eren tampak sibuk menikmati roti panggang dengan sosis dan telur mata sapi.

"Berhenti memelototiku bocah atau matamu akan jatuh." Levi acuh tak acuh mengingatkan keponakannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran meski cangkir tehnya telah kembali ke meja.

Eren menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati paman sahabatnya sedang membaca koran dan Mikasa memelototi pamannya sembari meremas garpu dengan kuat seolah ingin menghancurkan benda itu. Eren sangat takjub bagaimana bisa Levi tahu jika Mikasa memelototinya jika ia terus membaca koran, apa pria cebol di depannya ini memiliki indera keenam sehingga bisa melihat semua yang ada disekitarnya tanpa menatap si objek.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu bocah tengik, dan hentikan pikiran konyol itu dari otakmu Jeager." Eren semakin menatap horor Levi yang tahu jima ia memperhatikan mereka berdua bahkan dirinya tau jika Eren sedang memikirkan hal konyol.

Oke Eren mulai takut dengan paman cebolnya Mikasa dia bukan saja memiliki indera keenam tapi juga bisa membaca pikiran. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Mikasa dan pamannya karena sejak tadi sahabatnya itu terus memelototi pria cebol yang ia kagumi karena telah mencuci dan menyetrika seragamnya. Sepertinya Eren lupa jika kemarin ia sangat membenci pria yang hampir menabraknya itu.

"Cepat sekesaikan sarapan kalian, akan ku antar kalian ke sekolah." Levi meletakan korannya di meja.

BRAKKK!!!

Mikasa menggebrak meja membuat Eren terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan sosisnya. Mata sekelam malam itu menatap pamannya tajam.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Mikasa menggeram seperti serigala kelaparan membuat Eren merinding.

"Apa maksudmu?" Levi mengernyit heran melihat tingkah keponakannya yang sejak kemarin sudah membuatnya kesal karena membuat rumahnya kotor dan berantakan.

"Kau sangat aneh bahkan kau membiarkan Eren memakai kamar mandimu. Kau pasti bukan Levi cebol Ackerman!" Mikasa menunjuk satu-satunya pria dewasa yang ada di sana.

DUAKHHH!!!!

Apel menghantam telak dahi mikasa menyisakan bekas memar dan bulatan sebesar kelereng, Levi sudah tidak tahan menghadapi bocah kurang ajar yang menyandang marga Ackerman sepetinya tapi hanya dengan mempertahankan bocah tengik itu satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa sering bertemu Eren karena ia yakin Mikasa akan sering membawa teman-temannya untuk mengacau di rumahnya. Ia bukannya tidak tau rencana busuk keponakannya yang sejak awal terus mengotori rumahnya untuk membuatnya marah dan menendangnya keluar, ia ingin tinggal di rumah keluarga Jeager tapi kakak sepupunya sudah tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga itu dengan putri semata wayang mereka. Dan sialnya ia tertarik pada remaja bermanik emerald yang tampak tertekan dengan perseteruan antara ia dan keponakannya.

"Mikasa sebaiknya kau makan sarapanmu, kita bisa terlambat jika tidak segera berangkat." Eren mencoba mengingatkan Mikasa, gadis itu kembali duduk dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan rasa kesal pada pamannya.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Armin tidak yakin ini mimpi atau nyata, rasanya semua ini terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. Ia kembali mencubit lengannya dan melenguh sakit hingga sebuah tangan mengelus lengannya yang baru saja ia cubit.

"Kenapa kau mencubiti lenganmu hm?" Suara bariton yang lembut menyapa pendengaran Armin menyadarkannya jika kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu di kafe bukanlah mimpi. Armin merona mengingat ciuman panasnya dengan Erwin.

Erwin menepikan mobilnya ia hawatir pada remaja yang duduk disebelahnya, sejak tadi ia mencuri pandang padanya lalu mencubiti lengannya sendiri dan sekarang wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinga.

"Armin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Erwin menyentuh bahu remaja pirang membuatnya berjengit terkejut.

"Tidak!" Armin menjawab cepat membuat Erwin terkejut. "Bukan begitu maksudku aku baik-baik saja ya aku baik-baik saja jangan hawatir." Ucap Armin dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Erwin menaikan alisnya, ia heran bagaimana bisa Armin berbicara begitu cepat. Selama ini remaja itu selalu berbicara dengan malu-malu dan pelan saat bersamanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Armin menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban, ia bahkan merasakan jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang membuatnya takut jika Erwin akan mendengar.

Chuu~

DHUKK!!

Armin mersakan sakit di kepalanya, ia terkejut saat Erwin tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya hingga ia memundurkan kepalanya dan berakhir dengan membentur jendela. Erwin hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya meski ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena membuat remaja itu tetbentur jendela.

"Maaf karena mengejutkanmu." Erwin memeluk Armin dan mengelus kepala dengan surai pirang yang senada dengan miliknya.

Ah sepertinya Armin sudah yakin jika semuanya bukanlah mimpi karena ia mabuk di rumah paman Mikasa. Ia membalas pelukan pria yang dicintainya.

Armin melihat Eren dan Mikasa turun dari mobil yang berlawanan arah dengannya, sepertinya paman Mikasa mengantarkan mereka. Erwin keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memutari mobil untuk membuka pintu tempat Armin duduk, semburat merah menghiasi wajah imut Armin.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan lebat, benarkan Levi." Erwin menggunakan kata-kata Hanji saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak mau Levi lakukan tapi pria itu tetap lakukan.

Levi mendecih mendengar ucapan Erwin yang bermaksud menyindirnya karena ia melakukan hal yang tidak akan pernah ia lakukan, yaitu mengantar keponakannya ke sekolah.

"Tutup mulut mu." Levi menatap tajam Erwin yang ditanggapi dengan senyum tipis oleh pria pirang itu.

"Yahoo~ Eren, Armin _chan_." Hanji menyapa dua orang muridnya dan hanya melirik Mikasa yang masih mengeluarkan aura suram.

" _Ohayou Miss_ Hanji." Armin membungkuk sopan.

Hanji bersiul dan melakukan gestur menunjuk menggunakan dagunya. Armin mengikuti arah yang dimaksud Hanji dan ia baru menyadari jika tangannya dan tangan Erwin saling bertautan, rasa hangat menjalari wajah hingga telinganya. Ia merasa malu dan segera menarik tangannya yang digenggam Erwin.

Wanita berkacamata itu tertawa melihat tingkah Armin yang terlihat imut saat sedang malu dan gugup.

"Eren~ apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hanji memeluk remaja berambut coklat dan sebuah seringai ia berikan pada dua Ackerman yang berdiri di belakang Eren.

Aura suram terasa semakin pekat menguar dari tubuh Ackerman muda sementara Ackerman dewasa hanya menatapnya datar namun penuh ancaman. Hanji bersorak dalam hati mendapati reaksi yang memuaskan dari pasangan paman dan keponakn itu.

Eren tidak tau semalam ia mimpi apa sehingga ia mendapat pelukan dari guru seksi yang ia sukai bahkan tanpa rasa sungkan dan malu ia membalas pelukan guru berkacamata itu. Mencoba meresapi wangi parfum sang guru agar tidak lupa dengan aroma manis dan seksi yang membuat dirinya mabuk kepayang. Mungkin ini yang pepatah bilang bagai mendapat durian runtuh, ia sangat senang dan berharap Hanji tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya tapi itu semua hanya tinggal harapan karena sebuah tangan menariknya menjauh dari istri masa depannya.

"Cepat masuk bocah tengik." Levi menarik Eren dan mendorongnya menjauhi Hanji, ia menatap Eren tajam.

Eren membalas tatapan Levi tidak kalah tajam, otaknya bekerja dan menerka mungkin Levi merasa cemburu karena Hanji memeluknya. Remaja itu yakin jika pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu menyukai Hanji dan menganggap paman sahabatnya itu sebagai rival memperebutkan wanita berkacamata berambut kunvir kuda. Tapi sayangnya ia salah karena Levi sama sekali tidak tertarik apalagi menyukai wanita sinting seperti Hanji.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, sampai jumpa _Mr_. Erwin." Armin tersenyum, ia segera menghampiri Eren dan Mikasa. Mereka berlalu memasuki sekolah meninggalkan tiga orang dewasa yang masih memperhatikan mereka.

"Kalian sudah jadian?" Mata Hanji terus memperhatikan Armin yang terlihat sedang menenangkan Mikasa.

"Hm, begitulah." Erwin mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya. "Aku harus kembali ke kafe." Erwin melambaikan tangan pada kedua sahabatnya dan melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali bekerja.

"Levi, aku rasa ini tidak akan mudah. Dia _stright_ dan keponakanmu sangat menyukai Eren."

"Kau pikir bocah tengik itu tipeku?" Levi mengikuti teman pirangnya meninggalkan wanita berkaca mata itu di depan gerbang.

"Dasar _tsundere_!" Hanji berteriak menarik perhatian beberapa siswa yang melewatinya.

Levi memilih masuk ke mobilnya mengabaikan sahabatnya meskipun ia masih memikirkan perkataan Hanji baru saja. Ya dia tahu ini tidak akan mudah mengingat Eren bukan seorang gay, dan mengenai bocah itu bukan tipenya itu memang benar selama ini patnernya adalah orang yang pendiam serta memiliki kepribadian serupa dengannya bukan orang yang berisik dan suka meledak ledak seperti Eren.

Getaran ponsel menghentikan Armin dari aksinya menenangkan Mikasa yang masih terus memaki pamannya.

 _Aku akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti._

Pesan dari Erwin yang diakhiri dengan emot icon hati dan ciuman membuat wajah Armin merona.

Eren terlihat tidak peduli dengan Mikasa ia masih terus membayangkan pelukan Hanji dan bunga-bunga imajiner terlihat berguguran menghujaninya, membuat aura Mikasa semakin kelam.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Pria dewasa yang tengah bersandar pada pintu mobil itu mrlambaikan tangan pada remaja pirang yang tengah berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya. Setelah berbicara pada Mikasa dan Eren, Armin meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dan menghampiri Erwin.

Erwin membuka pintu untuk kekasihnya, ia bukanlah remaja pubertas tapi entah mengapa ia selalu merasakan debaran menyenangkan setiap kali bersama Armin. Awalnya ia hanya penasaran dengan remaja yang selalu memperhatikannya dari meja pengunjung dan tanpa sadar dirinya juga mulai memperhatikannya dan selalu menunggu kedatangan remaja pirang dengan meja no 9 sebagai tempat duduk favoritnya.

Jajaran pertokoan meghiasi sisi jalan yang mereka lewati, Armin pikir Erwin akan mengantarnya pulang karena itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lalui, Erwin melirik Armin yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sekilas ia membaca _id caller_ sesorang yang sesang _chatting_ dengan kekasihnya. Nama Mikasa tertulis diatas layar ponsel itu.

Armin mersakan mobil milik Erwin terhenti dan ia terkejut melihat mobil itu terpakir di depan kafe milik Kekaihnya.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Armin menatap Erwin bingung.

"Bukankah setelah pulang sekolah kau selalu kemari?" Erwin tersenyum menggoda.

Wajah Armin memerah mengingat kebiasaannya beerapa bulan terakhir, mulutnya terbuka hendak melakukan pembelaan tapi taknada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Erwin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang Armin.

"Naiklah, aku akan membawakan minuman untukmu." Erwin meminta Armin untuk menunggunya di ruangannya sementara ia membuat minuman untuk kekasih mungilnya.

Debaran jantungnya terasa menggila dan perutnya terasa tergelitik menyenangkan saat ia duduk di sofa di kamar milik Erwin. Bayangan erotis saat Erwin menciumnya pagi tadi kembali mengisi benaknya mengirimkan gelenyar hangat di dadanya.

"Aku membuat resep baru, cobalah." Erwin meletakan sebuah rainbow cake dan segelas jus strawberi dihadapan Armin.

Armin mencoba cake yang terlihat cantik dengan warna cerah, rasa lembut dan manis memenuhi mulutnya rasanya seperti jelly buah dan sangat enak.

"Ini sangat enak." Ucap Armin dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau suka?" Armin mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya dan tanpa rasa malu ia menghabiskan kue itu.

Erwin menyentuh pipi chubby Armin dan mulai mencondong wajahnya mengecup pipi bulat itu, Armin menoleh dan mendapati pria dewasa itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Armin melihat sepasang mata yang sewarna miliknya tengah menatapnya intens hingga tanpa sadar remaja itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir sang pria.

Terkejut dengan tindaknya Armin mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya tapi tangan Erwin menahan lehernya dan mendorong mempersempit jarak diantara wajah mereka. Erwin melumat lembut bibir Armin dan tangannya membelai lembut tengkuk sang remaja membuat bulu kuduknya meremang mersakan sentuhan sang pria. Ciuman manis itu menjadi panas saat Erwin mulai memasukan lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut sang remaja, menyapu langit-langit mulut Armin membuat sang remaja mengerang nikmat.

Erwin menarik sang kekasih duduk di pangkuannya dengan lembut diremasnya pinggang Armin, ia merasakan nafas sang remaja memendek dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan membiarkan remaja di pangkuannya meraih oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertaut dan Erwin dengan mudahnya membelit lidah mungil milik kekasihnya dengan lidah berpengalaman miliknya. Erwin benar-benar candu dengan bibirmungil yang sedang ia kulum terasa manis dan lembut.

"Erwinn!"

Kraukkk!!

"Ugghh!!"

Armin terkejut saat seseorang berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya hingga tanpa sengaja ia menggigit lidah Erwin.

"Buahahaha!!!" Hanji berdiri di ambang pintu sembari memegangi perutnya. Ia sengaja berteriak memanggil sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat bernafsu mencumbu remaja polos dipangkuannya tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka Armin akan menggigit lidah sahabatnya.

Armin meraih tisu yang ada di meja dan menyerahkannya pada Erwin. "Maafkan aku _Mr_ Erwin." Armin benar-benar merasa bersalah saat melihat ada banyak darah di tisu ketika Erwin meludah.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu." Erwin membelai pipi Armin lembut menenangkan sang remaja yang terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia yakin remaja itu ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Armin _chan_ , dia tidak akan mati hanya karna kau gigit lidahnya." Hanji tersenyum konyol dan melompat ke ranjang milik Erwin dan mengendus-ngendus kasur dengan seprei warna biru laut itu seperti seekor anjing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Erwin bertantanya datar, ia sangat kesal pada sahabat perempuannya itu. Bukan saja sudah mengganggu waktunya bersama Armin tapi karena keisengan wanita berkaca mata itu lidahnya terluka.

"Oh, aku hanya sedang mencari bukti." Hanji menendang selimut milik Erwin kelantai matanya kembali menyapu tempat tidur Erwin lalu menghela nafas kecewa. "Hm jadi baru sampai tahap A."

"Tahap A? Apa itu?" Armin bertanya penasaran.

"Itu adalah tahapan hub--"

"Bukan apa-apa, jangan pedulikan wanita itu." Erwin memotong ucapan Hanji, ia menatap tajam sahabatnya itu. Hanji hanya tertawa seperti orang bodoh menanggapi sahabatnya.

Hanji, Erwin dan Levi saat muda membagi tahapan hubungan berdasarkan alfabet, A berarti menyatakan perasan dan berciuman, lalu B yang artinya berkencan dan C yaitu melakukan hubungan intim. Erwin pikir Armin tidak perlu mengetahui hal konyol yang Hanji buat saat muda.

Armin merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Kakeknya menelfon.

"Kakek ada apa?"

 _"Kau ada dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?"_

"Ung, aku akan segera pulang." Armin mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Armin mengangguk dan maraih tasnya.

"Sampai jumpa _Miss_ Hanji." Armin membungkuk pada gurunya. Hanji melambaikan tangan pada Armin.

Erwin sebenarnya masih ingin bersama kekasihnya tapi ia mengerti Kakek Arlert pasti menghawatirkan cucunya mengingat sejak kemarin Armin belum pulang. Mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah Armin tapi Erwin belum juga membuka kuncinya sehingga Armin tidak bisa keluar.

" _Mr_ Erwin tolong buka--."

"Erwin panggil aku Erwin dan berhenti bersikap formal, kau kekasihku."

Armin mengangguk dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Erwin."

Erwin memeluk kekasihnya dan melumat bibir sewarna buah plum itu sebelum remaja pirang itu keluar dari mobilnya.

Armin memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia, ia tidak pernah menyangka Erwin akan membalas perasaannya secepat ini. Ia berharap mereka akan terus saling mencintai tanpa tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 _Thanks for readding_

 **Rieview please!!!**

 _With love_ ,

 _Ritsu_


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbiden Love**

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

.

 **SnK (c) Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

 **Erwin** **Smith**

 **Armin Arlert**

 **Eren Yeager**

 **Levi Ackermen**

.

.

.

 **Drama, hurt/comfort, romance**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!!! Typo, BL/Yaoi, DLDR!!!**

.

.

.

 _ **happy reading**_

.

.

.

o0o

Cahaya senja menerobos jendela besar dan memantul pada rak yang dipenuhi buku, langit terlihat sedikit mendung Armin menutup buku yg sedang ia baca dan mengembalikannya ke rak. Ia harus segera pulang sebelum hujam mulai turun. Seharusnya ia bertemu Connie dan Sasha di Perpustakaan kota untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok tapi kedua temannya itu tidak datang membuatnya terpaksa mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri. Yah sejak awal ia tidak berharap banyak pada kedua orang itu mengingat sifat keduanya. Mungkin saat ini Sasha sedang tidur dan bermimpi makan daging atau menonton dorama sembari memakan kentang rebus sementara Connie baru saja mengiriminya pesan jika ia lupa dengan tugas itu dan sedang bermain game di rumah si muka kuda.

Armin mempercepat langkahnya saat merasakan titik air mulai berjatuhan, ia harus segera mencapai halte bis yang masih cukup jauh sebelum hujan mulai deras. Remaja pirang itu berlari mencari tempat berteduh saat hujan turun dengan tiba tiba. Ia berdiri didepan sebuah toko sepatu bersama beberapa orang yang tidak membawa payung. Ia malas melihat ramalan cuaca karena itu ia tidak membawa payung.

Remaja pirang itu menoleh saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya, wajah cantik dengan senyum ramah menyapa indera penglihatannya, bibirnya terangkat keatas membentuk senyum manis membalas wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya sang wanita sembari menaikan bingkai kaca matanya.

"Mengerjakan tugas di Perpustakaan kota."

"Kau tidak meminta Erwin menjemputmu?" Armin menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Ayo." Wanita itu menarik Armin menerobos hujan.

" _Miss_ Hanji kita mau kemana? Sekarang masih hujan." Armin mengingatkan wanita yang menariknya. Hanya tawa nyaring yang keluar dari bibir wanita berkaca mata itu.

Hanji membuka mobilnya dan mendorong Armin masuk, tubuhnya benar2 basah kuyup sekarang bahkan meski wanita itu membawa payung tapi ia sama sekali tak menggunakannya dan keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya bahkan Armin dapat melihat bra yang tercetak jelas karena kemejanya yang basah menjadi transparan.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Erwin menjemputmu?" Lagi pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hanji.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya." Armin meremas tangannnya yang terasa dingin karena Ac mobil yang menyala.

"Aku yakin bahkan jika kafenya sedang terbakar ia akan langsung datang menjeputmu jika kau memintanya." Hanji menyeringai menyatakan secara tersirat jika ia adalah prioritas bagi Erwin bahkan lebih berharga dari kafe milik pria flamboyan itu. Meskipun terdengar hiperbolis tapi itu kenyataannya.

Armin hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar ucapan guru sekaligus sahabat dari kekasihnya. Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu Erwin, tugas sekolah yang banyak membuatnya tidak bisa mengunjungi kafe milik pria yang telah mengusai hatinya itu. Lagi pula ia dengar kekasihnya itu harus pergi ke Mitras bersama paman Mikasa untuk urusan bisnis dan ia baru kembali pagi ini.

" _Ano ne Miss_ Hanji kita mau kemana?" Armin merasa asing dengan jalan yang mereka lewati, ia menatap gedung gedung tinggi disekitarnya.

"Ke rumahku, kau akan masuk angin jika tidak ganti pakaian." Hanji tersenyum lebar.

"Kita tidak akan basah kalau saja anda membuka payung yang anda bawa." Armin berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya namun tidak berhasil dan membuat Hanji tertawa keras melihat remaja pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kita sampai." Hanji memarkirkan mobilnya di basement sebuah apartemen mewah.

Unit milik Hanji berada di lantai lima belas, Hanji menyeret Armin masuk dan membawanya ke sebuah kamar dengan nuansa putih.

"Mandilah, kau boleh memakai semua pakaian yang ada di lemari itu." Hanji menunjuk lemari yang ada disudut kamar.

" _Ano Miss_ Hanji ini kamar siapa?"

"Erwin, ah aku lupa menberitahumu jika Aku, Levi dan Erwin tinggal bersama disini. Levi membeli apartemennya sendiri enam bulan yang lalu dan Erwin lebih sering menginap di kafe akhir akhir ini." Armin terkejut mendengar perkataan Hanji, ia tidak pernah tahu jika kekasihnya tinggal bersama sahabat sahabatnya selama ini. Armin merasa jika dirinya tidak tahu apapun tentang kekasihnya.

"Hei kau tidak cemburukan karena kami tinggal bersam?" Hanji menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Armin.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Ujar Armin setengah berteriak ia lansung menutup mulutnya saat menyadari suaranya yang terdengar nyaring.

"Maaf, maksudku aku tidak cemburu pada anda karena anda adalah sahabat Erwin dan anda juga sudah memiliki tunangan." Armin mencoba menjelaskan dengan gugup.

"Heh, kau sudah tahu ya, apa Erwin yang menceritakannya padamu?" Armin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu mandilah kau bisa sakit nanti." Hanji keluar dari kamar itu.

Armin mersa lebih segar setelah mandi air hangat, sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. Sesekali ia mencium tangannya, ia menyukai aroma sabun ini. Aroma yang selalu ia cium dari tubuh kekasihnya, Armin menyadari jika kekasihnya selama ini tidak pernah memakai parfum.

Alis pirang itu terangkat tinggi menandakan sang pemilik bingung. Armin menatap isi lemari yang ada dihadapannya kemeja yang tergantung rapih, kaos dan celana yang terlipat rapih, sweater dan juga piyama yang ada di sisi lainnya. Armin menghela nafas dia bingung ingin meminjam yang mana karna ukurannya jelas terlalu besar. Ia meraih piyama berwarna hitam dan memakainya, ia tenggelam hanya memakai atasannya saja.kancing teratasnya ada ditengah dadanya. Bahkan tanpa memakai celana pun atasan itu hanya sepuluh senti diatas lututnya. Armin kembali masuk kemar mandi untung saja meski kehujanan celana dalamnya tidak basah sehingga bisa ia pakai lagi.

"Gyaaa!!!" Armin terkejut saat menoleh dan mendapati Erwin sedang bersandar di pintu kamar sejak kapan pria itu ada disana? Ia tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka atau apapun.

"Erwin." Suara Armin terdengar seperti cicitan anak ayam.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Kafe menjadi sangat ramai karena hujan memaksa para pejalan kaki berteduh, dan sebagian dari mereka memilih memasuki kafe dan memesan segelas kopi untuk menghangatkan diri. Erwin menatap ponselnya, pesan terakhir dari kekasihnya adalah tiga jam yang lalu saat remaja itu memberitahunya jika ia akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama teman sekelasnya di Perpustakaan kota. Ia baru saja akan mengirim pesan menanyakan apakah kekasihnya itu sudah selasai, Erwin berencana menjemputnya ia sangat merindukan kekasih mungilnya. Sebuah pesan dari Hanji menghentikannya.

 _Aku bersama Armin dirumah sekarang._

Erwin mengernyitkan alisnya, kenapa Armin berada ditempatnya dan Hanji. Pria itu segera melambaikan tangan pada Marco untuk menggantikannya. Ia mengambil coat miliknya dan segera keluar.

"Boss ingin pergi kemana?" Petra bertanya pada Marco, Erwin tidak pernah meninggalkan kafe dalam keadaan ramai.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun." Marco mulai membuat kopi pesanan pengunjung.

Erwin membuka pintu apartementnya dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang membuat coklat panas didapur.

"Di kamarmu." Hanji menjawab pertanyaan tersirat dari Erwin, dia tahu apa yang dicari sahabatnya meskipun pria itu tidak mengucapkannya.

Pria itu mengetuk pintu kamarnya tiga kali, meskipun itu terasa menggelikan mengingat ia memiliki hak penuh atas ruangan itu tapi kekasihnya sedang ada didalam ia hanya ingin menghargai privasi kekasihnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, Erwin kembali mengetuk dan masih sama.

Erwin membuka pintu itu perlahan, kosong. Tidak ada Armin di dalam kamarnya hampir saja ia kembali ke dapur dan memarahi sahabatanya karena sudah mengerjainya pintu kamar mandi terbuka, kekasihnya keluar dengan sebuah handuk melilit pinggangnya dan air menetes dari rambutnya. Dengan sangat perlahan Erwin menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Mata sebiru langit itu memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah membuka lemari pakaiannya, Erwin menahan nafasnya saat Armin menjatuhkan handuknya kelantai, darahnya mengalir dengan cepat kepusat tubuhnya saat ia melihat tubuh polos sang remaja. Ia mencoba menahan dorongan hasratnya untuk menghimpit kekasihnya kelemari yang terbuka karena tubuhnya memanas.

Ia merasa sedikit lega saat Armin memakai piyama miliknya, Erwin mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Namun nafasnya kembali tercekat saat Armin membungkuk mengambil handuk dilantai membuat Erwin dapat melihat dengan jelas sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya sekarang.

"Iblis kecil." Erwin berguman dan menutup matanya saat sang kekasih kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Armin akan menggodanya lebih tepatnya tanpa sadar menggodanya karna remaja yang masih duduk di bangku sma itu tidak tahu jika kekasihnya sedang mengintipnya berganti pakaian.

"Gyaaa!!!" Suara nyaring itu menyadarkan Armin dari fantasi liarnya, kekasihnya menatapnya terkejut dengan wajah memerah.

"Erwin." Armin menutup wajahnya menggunakan handuk yang ada dikepalanya. Ia malu karena memakai pakaian kekasihnya dan ia yakin pria itu sudah berdiri cukup lama disana.

"Maaf aku meminjam pakaianmu tanpa ijin." Armin mendengar langkah Erwin mendekatinya.

"Itu piyama favoritku tapi, sepertinya lebih cocok jika kau yang memakainya." Wajah Armin memerah, pria itu jelas sedang menggodanya karena piyama itu sangat kebesaran.

Erwin meraih handuk dikepala kekasihnya menggosoknya dengan lembut, membantu Armin mengeringkan rambutnya.

Armin mencium wangi kopi dari tubuh Erwin, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Ini terlalu dekat, Armin berguman dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kemeja Erwin sepertinya jantunganya akan meledak jika dia terus berada didekat kekasihnya.

"Erwin."

"Hm?"

"Se..sejak kapan, sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?" Armin bertanya tergagap, akan sangat memalukan jika Erwin melihatnya sedang berganti pakaian.

Erwin menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya yang tengah mengeringkan rambut Armin, ia menunduk dan menemukan wajah kekasihnya yang merah sempurna.

"Kau. Sangat. Sexy. Gyutt!" Erwin berbisik sensual dan meremas pantat kekasihnya.

"Erwin ta..tanganmu." Armin mencoba melepaskan tangan kekasihnya yang masih meremas remas pantatnya dengan seduktif.

"Hm, ada dengan tanganku?" Erwin tersenyum menggoda, Armin merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat dan ia merasakan bulu ditubuhnya meremang.

"Ngh, Erwinh hentikan." Armin merasakan perasan tak nyaman namun menyenangkan.

Erwin meraih pinggang kekasihnya dan mangkunya diatas tempat tidur, Armin merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pantatnya. Pria itu melumat bibir kekasihnya dengan rakus tidak ada ciuman manis yang biasa ia berikan untuk kekasihnya. Erwin tidak lagi dapat menahan hasratnya untuk memiliki remaja itu.

"Nghhh...nnnhhh" Armin mengerang saat Erwin meraba perutnya, pria itu semakin menekan pusat tubuhnya pada bagian terpanas milik kekasihnya.

Erwin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mencium rahang Armin terus turun meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah berakhir pada lekukan leher sang remaja, menghisap lembut kulit leher Armib meninggalkan bekas merah samar.

Armin merasakan kepalanya pening karena sentuhan sentuhan penuh kenikmatan yang diberikan kekasihnya, Erwin membaringkan tubuh top less remaja itu ke atas ranjang. Ibu jarinya menyentuh lembut nipel Armin mengirimkan sengatan pada tubuh polos dibawahnya. Erangan kembali lolos dari bibir mungil itu menjadi melodi indah ditelinga Erwin.

Kecupan seringan kepakan sayap kupu kupu Erwin daratkan dikedua nipel Armin membuat sang remaja menggelinjang nikmat. Erwin menarik turun celana dalam kekasihnya dan melihat pusat tubuh Armin telah berdiri tegak.

"Erwinh hentikanh nnnhhh." Armin merintih saat kekasihnya memanjakan miliknya.

"Kau yakin hm?" Erwin tidak menghentikan tangannya yang tengah menyentuh milik kekasihnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari remaja dibawahnya, Armin membuka mulutnya berusaha meraih oksigen. Nafasnya terdengar memburu, Erwi tahu jika sebentar lagi kekasihnya itu akan sampai.

"Erwinh...Erwinhh ughhhh hah hah." Erwin merasakan tangannya lengket. Ia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya terkulai pasrah diatas tempat tidur. Erwin melepaskan kemejanya melemparnya asal kelantai, celanannya telah turun kemata kaki saat pintu kamarnya di ketuk lebih tepatnya dipukul dengan bar bar oleh dua remaja tak di undang.

DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK!!!!

"Armin apa kau baik baik saja?!" Erwin mengenali suara itu milik sahabat kekasihnya.

"Cepat buka pintunya dasar om om mesum." Erwin menggeram kesal mendengar suara datar seorang gadis yang mengatainya mesum.

DUK DUK DUK DUK!!!

"Armin kau tenang saja kami akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Dua remaja itu masih saja memukuli pintu kamarnya dan berceloteh tidak jelas. Erwin menatap kekasihnya yang tengah mengancingkan piyamanya, remaja pirang itu berniat meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

"Erwin Mikasa dan Eren ada diluar." Bahkan meski Armin tidak menyebutkan nama dua pengacau itu ia sudah tahu siapa dua mahluk kurang ajar yang terus menggedor pintu kamarnya.

"Armin, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku sekarang." Erwin mencoba menahan kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya menemui Eren dan Mikasa."

Ya Tuhan Erwin ingin sekali mengikat kekasihnya diatas ranjang dan mengabaikan suara serangga diluar sana. Kekasihnya terlalu polos untuk memahami keadaannya yang membutuhkan pelepasan dan lebih peduli pada sahabatnya yang telah mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Erwin meraih pakainnya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Armin mendapati kedua sahabatnya dan Hanji di depan kamar Erwin, Mikasa menatapnya penuh selidik dan Hanji tertawa lebarbseperti orang bodoh.

"Dimana Erwin?" Hanji melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kamar.

"Aku rasa sedang mandi."

"Buahahahahha..." Hanji tertawa sangat keras ketiga remaja itu menatap heran gurunya, apanya yang lucu dari jawaban Armin sehingga membuatnya tertawa sampai berguling dilantai seperti orang kerasukan.

"Oi mata empat kau sudah gila ya?" Mikasa menatap Hanji jijik.

"Oh Erwin yang malang ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..." Kali ini Hanji memukul lantai.

"Abaikan dia," Mikasa menarik perhatian kedua sahabatnya dari tingkah gila Hanji. "Aku membawa pakaian ganti untukmu karna dia memberitahuku jika kaubkehujanan dan berada dirumahnya." Mikasa menyerahkan papper bag pada Armin.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

o0o

.

.

Hanji kembali tertawa saat melihat Erwin datang dan bergabung dengan mereka diruang tamu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila." Mikasa menatap datar Hanji.

"Tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi dan kau akan mengerti litle Ackerman." Hanji mengerling pada Mikasa.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Armin kan?" Mikasa menatap tajam Erwin yang baru saja duduk disebelah pamannya.

"Kau harus sopan pada yang lebih tua bocah tengik." Levi memperingati keponakannya yang bersikap kurang ajar pada kedua sahabatnya.

Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya kesal, pamannya benar-benar menyebalkan bahkan tadi ia tidak mau mengantarnya kerumah Hanji dengan alasan tidak jelas. Kalau saja Eren tidak datang membawa pakaian ganti milik Armin pamannya itu tidak akan pernah mengantarnya atau bahkan sekedar memberikan alamatnya.

Erwin menatap kekasihnya yang tengah meminum coklat hangat, ia memakai sweater berwarna biru tua dan jeans selutut berwarna hitam. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Armin menoleh iris sebiru langitnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang nyaris serupa dengan miliknya tengah menatap dirinya intens. Rona merah menjalari wajah Armon.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah apa kau demam?" Eren bertanya hawatir dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh si pirang.

"Armin ayo kita pulang." Eren menatap jam di dinding apartement Hanji sudah pukul delapan malam.

"Ung, aku rasa kakek akan hawatir karna q terlambat pulang."

"Aku sedang memesan makan pizza sebentar lagi pasti sampai, lagi pula kalian belum makan malam kan." Hanji mencoba menahan ketiga remaja itu untuk tetap tinggal.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan anda lebih banyak lagi _miss_ Hanji." Armin merasa tidak enak pada gurunya itu jika harus tetap tinggal.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku senang jika kau dan Eren ada disini." Hanji tertawa, perempatan siku muncul di dahi Mikasa. Apa wanita gila di hadapannya baru saja mengatakan jika dirinya tidak pernah diinginkan disana. Padahal satu jam yang lalu dia menelefonnya dan mengatakan jika Armin ada dirumahnya bersama Erwin.

"Eh? Ada apa Mikasa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Hanji memasang wajah polos membuat Mikasa semakin kesal.

Mikasa pasti sudah menendang wajah Hanji jika saja bel tidak berbunyi dan membuat wanita berkaca mata itu berlari seperti seorang anak kecil ia kembali keruang tamu membawa 4 box pizza yang disambut sorakan girang dari Eren.

Armin mengambil tasnya yang berda di kamar Erwin, pria itu mengikutinya. Remaja itu mersakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Menginaplah, aku merindukanmu." Erwin meminta kekasihnya untuk menemaninya malam ini. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya dilekukan leher Armin menghirup wangi tubuh kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa kakek sedang kurang sehat." Armin menyentuh tangan kekasihnya dan meremasnya lembut.

"Baiklah," Erwin melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh kekasihnya. "Datanglah ke kafe besok." Armin mengangguk dan berjinjit mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

Erwin ingin menantar kekasihnya pulang tapi Mikasa dan Eren tidak menyetujuinya, mereka menganggap Armin tidak akan aman jika bersamanya. Sebenarnya apa yang kedua remaja itu pikirkan tentangnya, ia bukan seorang kriminal dan lagi pula remaja pirang itu adalah kekasihnya sangat tidak mungkin ia melukai Armin.

"Oi Erwin! Apa kau menikmatinya?" Hanji tertawa mengejek.

"Cih." Erwin mendecih danmengabaikan Hanji. Ia tahu sahabat wanitanya itu sengaja melakukan semua itu.

"Hei aku tidak menyangka jika kau ingin menerkam Armin seperti itu hahahaha." Hanji tertawa mengingat bagaimana keadaan Armin saat membuka pintu, rambut berantakan, wajah merah dan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal serta beberapa bercak merah samar di leher.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku sobat." Hanji tersenyum bodoh dan menepuk nepuk bahu Erwin.

Pria bersurai pirang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa, ia tidak bisa melupakan bayangan kakasihnya saat diatas ranjang. Tanpa sadar miliknya kembali mengeras hanya mengingat bagaimana kekasihnya mengerang dan mendesah.

"Shit!" Erwin bangkit dari sofa menuju kamarnya.

"Erwin apa kau butuh bantuan? Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu!" Hanji berteriak menggoda sahabatnya.

"Tutup mulutmu dan enyahlah." Erwin menggeram marah dan tawa Hanji semakin keras.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

a/n : maaf atas ketrlambatan update ff ini. bulan juli kemaren q flare dan harus dirujuk ke Bandung. sebenernya dari awal taun q udah mulai drop karna obat obatan buat penyakit q ga di kasih ma RS di Cirebon dengan alasan kosong. keluhan aku makin banyak dan berakhir flare ampe harus pake kursi roda karna nyeri sendi akut. alhamdulillah sekarang q udah baikan n ga harus ke bandung lagi karna obat yg dokter RSHS resepin juga ada disini. q harap chap ini cukup bagus karna q juga kena brain fog jadi lupa alur ff ini dan ga tau kenapa smua draft q di aplikasi ffn ilang T.T

thanks buat yg kemaren udah review, kalian bikin a semangat buat fight penyakit q n ngelanjutin ff ini.

 _Thanks for reading_

 _ **RnR please!!!!**_

 _With love,_

 _Odapus girl_

 _ **161118**_


End file.
